


Kara is Terrible at Keeping Secrets

by Rhino (RhinoMouse)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bodyswap, Cliche, Comic book logic, Crack, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Femslash February, Kryptonian Culture, Tropes, Why are there so many awesome types of kryptonite?, accidental proposal, background sanvers, glasses and a pony tail are not effective, periwinkle kryptonite is an actual cannon thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 38,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhinoMouse/pseuds/Rhino
Summary: Twenty-eight ways Lena Luther could find out that Kara is an alien. Surprisingly that doesn't necessarily mean she finds out she's Supergirl. Because Kara is really terrible at keeping secrets.





	1. The Detection Device

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Only half the writing team on this one. So short oneshots with almost no plot. Hope you guys enjoy reading them as much as I've had writing them.

Lena plastered a fake smile across her face to hide her bitter disappointment that the woman in front of her was just like the rest. Of course she would assume she was just another Lex she thought harshly. So much for possibly finding a friend. She watched as the reporter had to literally square her shoulders like she was facing the gallows before touching the device. 

“See,” Lena looked down pleased and vindicated that her machine was harmless. Only her brows furrowed is it lit up with a negative. “That’s odd. I’m sorry, it’s still in development of course.” Looking back up at Kara, her confusion on the malfunction lodged in her throat. Kara was white as a sheet and looked terrified. “Oh.” 

Kara seemed to jerk back to life, shifting her glasses back into place. “Thank you for the interview Ms. Luthor.” 

“Wait, Kara.” Lena stood up, not completely understanding what was going on but needing the woman to stop, to give her a moment to understand. 

Pausing half way towards backing out the door, Kara ducked her head. “I... I have to go.” With that, Kara was out the door of her office.

Lena stared at the door as her brain tried to catch up to what had happened. The device had showed a negative when Kara had touched it. Which logically meant Kara was an alien but... that didn’t make sense. Kara had looked at her like she wasn’t a monster. She had shown concern for her before the re-naming ceremony. She had even accepted a carefully given hand of friendship. Though it did explain the sudden change in her disposition the moment she’d shown her the device. 

Walking back behind her desk, she dropped down and stared at the device. A mirthless laugh escaped her throat, this was a mess. No wonder Kara was a bleeding heart alien rights supporter, it was her own rights she supported. The article she’d been hoping for was clearly going to end up a hatchet job, and she couldn’t even be upset about that. She pressed the intercom for Jess. They’d have to be prepared for the fall out over the article when it came out, she could worry about the guilt bubbling in her gut later. 

////

“The new edition of Catco Miss Luthor.” Jess said with a hint of trepidation in her tone as she set the glossy covered magazine on her desk. 

Lena avoided so much as glancing at it. “Thank you Jess, that will be all.” 

Once she was alone in her office, she allowed herself to pull away from her work. She stared at the glossy cover where it was mocking her on the corner of her desk. Finally with the reminder to herself that she was many things but a coward was not one of them, she reached out and grabbed it. If she read every article in the magazine except the one on her, well everyone could falter. With great trepidation, her breath shaky, she flipped to the cursed article and began to read. 

The magazine fell onto her desk from her limp hands as she sat back. Of all the possibilities, all of them horrible, this... this hadn’t been something she’d even dreamed of. Biting her lip, she wondered what on earth her response should be. She knew she had to answer but what was the polite way of telling someone thank you for not attacking me? Especially after you’d forced them out, with a device that had the potential of destroying their life no less. It made no sense that she then they proceeded to write an article that was kind and fair. She’d misjudged Kara, yet again. Kara at least deserved to know that her secret was safe, that she meant her no harm. Lena closed her eyes, that and an explanation about why even with this she was still going to go forward with the device. 

With a firm nod to herself, she reached out and hit the intercom to Jess’ desk. “Jess, please invite Ms. Danvers here at her earliest convenience. I would like to speak to her.” 

////

Lena was rereading the magazine for something to do as she waited for Kara to drop by. She breathed in when the door opened and Kara walked in to her office. Her shoulders were hunched forward and there was a skittish manner to how she was walking. Lena felt a pang of guilt at how she’d affected the woman. Setting the magazine down, she considered what to say. Kara beat her to speaking. 

“I uh... got your message that you wanted to talk... um... I wasn’t…” Kara seemed to be searching for words as she took in the office. Her eyes alighted on the flowers. “Oh, those are lovely flowers.” 

Lena smiled, because it was still Kara. “They’re called plumerias. They’re pretty rare.” 

A smile tugged at Kara’s mouth. “They remind me of my mother.” 

“Your mother?” Lena found herself asking, too surprised in the openness Kara was showing for her to do anything else. “Was she a writer like you?” 

“No, she was... kind of like a lawyer actually.” Kara said wistfully, her eyes losing the small spark of a smile that had been creeping across her face. 

“Your mother was she?” Lena inquired, pausing meaningfully. 

Kara sat down on the couch, though on the far side. “The Danvers are good people... human people. Please, I…”

Lena reached out grasping Kara’s oh so warm hand. “You’re safe. I wouldn’t do anything to harm you or your family.” She willed Kara to understand that she meant it, that she wasn’t like her brother. 

Kara sucked in a breath, shaking slightly before breathing out in relief. “Thank you.” She said in a soft voice. 

“I can’t thank you enough for the article you wrote. It was wonderful. Exactly the sort of thing L-corp needs and I didn’t expect that after well... everything.” Lena smiled at her, hoping to convey her thanks properly. 

“I wrote a scathing article you know.” Kara leaned back slightly. 

“Oh, what happened?” Lena laughed, trying to hide her disappointment 

Kara fiddled with her glasses. “My boss tossed it, made me rewrite it.” 

“Well that explains it then.” Lena wondered if it would be rude if she got up for a glass of whisky. 

“I’m glad he did.” Kara bit her lip. “I still think Alien Amnesty is a good thing, obviously.” She waved to herself with a self deprecating smile. “But I’d forgotten there are dangerous aliens out there.” 

“What happened?” Lena found herself asking. 

Kara seemed to be debating on whether to tell her. She adjusted her glasses again. “The assassination attempt on the president... I don’t understand why he did it, but he... I guess you could say he’s from a species similar to myself.” She squirmed in her seat, clearly uncomfortable with this. “I... it’s easy to forget that there are bad aliens out there. Especially when…” She waved at herself again. 

“Thank you, for seeing it from my point of view.” Lena leaned back against the couch resting her head against her hand. She ignored the tidbit about the attempted assassination, she wasn’t sure why she’d been trusted with it. Still, she valued that Kara seemed to be trusting her. She was shocked really. “You know when I was first adopted by the Luthors I adored Lex. When he showed his true colors, I was crushed. I tried everything to reach him, to turn him back to the side of good. However, I realized that sometimes there are people who are just born bad and that there is nothing you can do to change that. You can learn to protect yourself though.” 

Kara smiled and nodded before tilting her head. “Do you think you need to protect yourself from me?” 

Lena was about to reply when she stopped and considered. Because did she? Did she have reason to? “I don’t want to.” She finally settled on saying. 

Kara’s face fell slightly but she seemed to brush it off so quickly Lena almost didn’t believe she’d seen it. “I would never hurt you.” She said sincerely, her large eyes conveying her sincerity in a way that Lena realized was frighteningly like a puppy. 

Reaching forward again, Lena set her hand on Kara’s hands that were fiddling in her lap. “Thank you. May I ask why you’re here? I mean why you chose Earth?” 

Kara’s hands stilled but she made no move to shake off Lena’s hand. “I didn’t, my parents did. Our planet…” Her voice became thick. “My planet doesn’t exist any longer.” 

Lena’ squeezed Kara’s hands feeling the pain bleeding through the other woman’s voice. “Are there many of your species here?” 

Kara shook her head. “No. There’s three of us, though one is imprisoned for attacking humans.” She looked up and her great blue eyes caught Lena’s and refused to release them. “It’s terrifying to be an alien. Everything becomes about trying to be human, to fit in. Everything is so much harder. You have to lie all the time. I’m not normal and to pretend all the time is so difficult. You’re right, you have the right to be able to defend yourself, but it’s... it’s terrifying to be an alien.” 

“Why? Aren’t you capable of things no human is?” Lena found herself genuinely curious and concerned at how someone so full of light and life could seem to carry the weight of the world in that moment. She wasn’t going to touch the tragedy she’d mentioned happened to her planet. 

“Yes.” Kara spoke carefully. “I... I can do things that humans can’t. However, there are organizations that would do anything to catch one of us. Weapons designed to kill us.” She seemed angry and sad all at the same time. “Lex wasn’t... he wasn’t even the worst thing for us to fear. Cadmus and the DEO before it became more an alien laboratory than a prison. There are people who would cut us open, hurt us because we’re different. There are people who do awful experiments on us just to discover what makes us tick. When I was a child, the Danvers were always so afraid I’d be found out and captured.” She swallowed thickly. “They protected me. Not every alien is as lucky as I was. I understand that your device will save lives in hospitals. That at security checkpoints, they’ll help security protect planes and people like the president. However, I’m afraid of what else they will be used for.” She bit her lip, looking up at Lena through her eyelashes. 

“I can’t understand what you’ve been through, but I’d like to listen.” Lena said while it struck her that she had never considered that aliens were scared of humans. It hadn’t even been a possibility in her mind, but clearly it was true that the things you were scared of were just as scared of you. “How about we order some Chinese?” 

Kara beamed. “I’d like that.”


	2. Butt Dial

Lena smiled as she saw Kara’s name flash across her phone’s screen. Sliding her thumb over it, she picked up. “Hello.” 

She frowned as Kara didn’t reply, actually it sounded a bit muffled on the other side but she could definitely hear someone’s voice. Pulling it away from her ear she turned the volume up as far as it allowed. Concentrating again, she could make out words now. “I’m telling you I need to tell her.” 

That was clearly Kara’s voice. A second voice that seemed familiar but Lena couldn’t quite place responded. “A Luthor Kara! Really?” 

Lena flinched at the way ‘Luthor’ was spat out angrily. She knew she wasn’t supposed to hear this. The right thing to do would be to hang up and pretend it never happened. However, she couldn’t bring herself to do it. She needed to know what Kara was going to say. If this was a chance to know, if she was going to be betrayed by a friend, yet again, she needed to know. Because she couldn’t take it if Kara thought of her how the person talking to her clearly did. So, she stayed listening, barely daring to breath. 

“Lena’s not like that!” Kara snapped, really truly snapped. “She’s kind, and brave and she’s done nothing but good things!” 

Sitting there listening to Kara defend her, Lena felt shocked. If she was honest, and she made it a principle to be honest to herself, she was sure this was the first time someone had done so since Lex. The other voice made a loud huffing noise. “I know you trust her, but what happens if you’re wrong?” 

“I’m not wrong.” Kara replied. “I can’t keep lying to her, it’s not fair.” 

“I don’t care about fair!” 

Lena blinked, what on earth was Kara lying to her about? If she’d heard that part before she’d defended her, she would have been more concerned. As it was, she found herself just curious. 

Kara spoke in an almost exhausted tone. “She’s not like Lex Alex and she deserves to know who she’s friends with. If I don’t tell her and she finds out, she’ll hate me.” 

“If there is one person it isn’t safe to tell, it’s Lena Luthor!”

Lena was holding her breath at this point. What on earth… at least she now realized that it was Alex, Kara’s sister that she was speaking to. Still, how could anyone hate Kara? Kara was sunshine in human form. Disliking Kara would be like kicking a puppy. 

“She deserves to know I’m Supergirl! I want to tell her. She’s my friend.” Kara said firmly. 

Lena was not ashamed of the fact she gaped. She hit the button hanging up immediately. Which… she should have done a while ago. Turning in her chair, she faced the city skyline and considered. ‘Flew here on a bus’... she was an idiot. It was completely obvious now that she thought about it. It would take someone as inherently good as Kara Danvers to be a superhero. Laughing, she realized her closest friend, only friend really, was a Super. Well then, it really was quite rude that Kara hadn’t told her yet, not purposely anyways. The next few days were going to be fun.


	3. Periwinkle Kryptonite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So periwinkle kryptonite is a thing and it's amazing!

Lena looked up at the sound of a knock on her apartment door. She frowned standing up, who would be at her door at, six am? Stepping forward, she checked out the peephole, not that it would be helpful considering whomever was out there had gotten past security. She blinked, Kara? Opening the door, she was momentarily blinded by a bright smile before she went stiff as a bored while Kara yanked her into a hug. 

“Hey! I knew you’d be up already!” Kara exclaimed, squeezing her tighter. 

Baffled did not even begin to describe how Lena felt while being hugged by practically squealing Kara. Was this hug lasting too long? She wasn’t sure, but hugs weren’t supposed to last this long… she didn’t think at least. “Did you need something?” She tried to smile, if it came out forced, well this crush on Kara was getting ridiculous. She even noticed that she smelled like flowers and happiness. 

Kara nuzzled into her neck. “I just wanted to see you silly!” 

Lena’s mind officially shut down. She let out a sort of croaking noise. Kara Danvers wanted to see her, Kara Danvers just nuzzled into her neck. This was… she had to be dreaming, but even she wouldn’t dare dream something this unreal. Fortunately, Kara didn’t seem to mind that she wasn’t replying. Instead, she just kept talking. 

“Well, I knew you wouldn’t be at work yet this morning, so of course I had to come to your apartment. Then, I thought well, this might be too early and what if she’s not awake yet? That’s just silly though, you always look so put together and crazy beautiful and you really seem like a secret morning person. You don’t mind do you?” Kara pulled back and smiled at her while showing a decidedly pout like expression. 

“I… I don’t mind?!” Lena finally managed to get out past her confusion.

Kara’s smile got wider if that was even possible. “Great! I brought donuts! And coffee!” 

Lena blinked as Kara swooped down picking up a box and a coffee carrier off the floor where she’d set them so she could hug her. “That’s very kind of you. You didn’t have to do that.” She said, stepping to the side so Kara could enter. Internally, she rejoiced that apparently her voice was back. 

“It’s no problem, I worry about you not eating. You’re like my sister, you get caught up in your work and don’t take care of yourself.” Kara shook her head in dismay while she set her load down on the counter. “I got your favorite coffee, 20oz nonfat latte extra shot of espresso. I wasn’t sure what type of donut you liked best so I just got as many different kinds as would fit in the box.” 

Lena accepted the coffee and carefully picked a danish out of the box and set it on a napkin. She could feel herself flushing slightly and knew her complexion would make it obvious. It was just so sweet of Kara. Her friend even knew her coffee order. She took a sip so she could organize her thoughts while Kara started eating a chocolate glazed donut. “How did you get past security?” 

Kara waved her hand casually. “Just made sure they didn’t see me. It wasn’t hard.” 

She felt her eyebrows rise. “This building has state of the art security, it’s why I chose it.” 

“Well yeah, but they’re human.” Kara said like one would say the sky was blue. Suddenly, her eyes lit up brightly. “We should go to the aquarium! They open at eight. That gives us both time to call into work and stop by Noones for a second breakfast.” 

///

It had been a confusing past two hours and Lena had learned Kara had puppy eyes that really ought to be registered weapons. Her very valid reasons for not canceling her day had been waved away and she found herself standing next to Kara as they waited for the aquarium to open for the day. She looked over at the giddy expression on Kara’s face. “Do you come here often?” 

Kara beamed. “No, I’m not sure why but I always put it off.” She shrugged. “But not today!” 

Lena would have replied if Kara hadn’t of grabbed her hand and pulled her forward. Biting her lip, she noticed the door was being opened by a half asleep looking employee in a polo. Sighing in acceptance, knowing that she wasn’t going to be saying anything against Kara’s plans for the day while Kara was holding her hand, she accepted her fate. 

///

Sitting on a bench in front of the otter exhibit, Lena smiled as she watched Kara making faces back and forth with the fuzzy animals. Her feet were killing her, but it was completely worth it. This was the best day she could ever remember having. Her chest ached from laughing so much, she wasn’t even aware that was something that could happen. Still, here she was, a bag of sour gummy worms in one hand, and stuffed whale in the other. She still wasn’t sure how that had happened. Kara kept leaving her for a second and coming back with something, usually food. On the last disappearance, she’d returned with a stuffed whale and told her she looked like she need a hug… Kara had then proceeded to hug her for a… long time. She couldn’t remember being happier. Though her feet might disagree with her. 

“Lena!” Kara exclaimed walking back towards her. “Let’s go get lunch!” 

“We just ate ice cream though?” Lena protested. No one should be able to eat this much. 

Kara looked at her like she’d kicked a puppy. “That was half an hour ago.” 

“Alright.” Lena decided to just accept that saying no to Kara just wasn’t going to happen. 

“Great!” Kara went from kicked puppy to the sun in human form almost too fast for Lena to process the change. “There’s a great burger place just down the street.” Kara stopped walking forward suddenly. “We should take the otter with us!” 

Lena laughed only to stop when Kara started heading towards the staff door. Grabbing Kara’s shoulder she talked quickly. “Wait! I don’t think it want’s to leave its home.” 

“Oh,” Kara’s large eyes seemed to shimmer as she turned them back to the otter. “Maybe next time.” 

///

She gaped as she watched Kara eat her twentieth burger. It was unreal. “How are you not sick?” 

Kara shrugged. “I’m an alien.” 

Lena laughed weakly, that was a joke right? There was no way Kara would confess something like that as a side note over burgers… right?

///

Lena knew she ought to call Jess and make sure nothing had come up that required her immediate presence. However, Kara was smiling and pulling her into an art gallery. Her business though. “Kara, wait.” 

Kara turned and looked at her expectantly. 

“Do you mind seeing the Monet room without me? I need to check in with L-corp.” She said while pulling her phone out of her pocket where it had been turned off for the first time in a long time. 

Kara pouted but sighed. “Alright, but you have to come with me to all the other rooms.” 

“Of course,” Lena smiled at her friend. 

Kara bounced on her toes before darting in and pecking her on the lips. Pulling back, she beamed and then turned and headed into the Monet exhibit. 

Lena felt her legs practically give out on her as she sat down on the bench. One hand reached up to her lips. Oh. Maybe this wasn’t such a silly crush after all. 

///

Bumping her shoulder into Kara as they stood in front of the giant painting of a sunset, she spoke quietly. “Are you alright?” It had been a full ten minutes since Kara had burst into song, because ‘the art just makes you feel something doesn’t it?’ 

“It reminds me of home.” Kara said softly, seeming to dim for the first time all day. 

Lena reached out and slipped her hand into Kara’s, hoping to give comfort. “It’s beautiful.” 

Turning her head, Kara looked slightly down at her. She reached up running a thumb along her cheekbone. Lena felt her eyes flutter shut. Sighing into the press of warm lips, she rested her free hand on Kara’s bicep. This was so much better than the singing.

///

Lena woke up, her neck had a crick in it. While attempting to rub the crick she took in her surroundings. Kara was passed out next to her on the couch. A soft look came across Lena’s face. She was falling for more and more for the girl everyday and right now she was asleep on her couch, after a lot of ice cream, netflix and making out with each other. A stuffed whale was sitting on the coffee table. It hadn’t all been a dream. Standing carefully, so as not to disturb Kara she walked into the kitchen. 

Pouring herself a glass of water, she began to flip through the mail she vaguely remembered setting down when they’d gotten back to her apartment. It was the usual mix of bills, advertisements, and invites to various events. She paused at the sight of yet another letter with her brother’s handwriting. Sighing, she set her glass down and opened it. After all, it was always good to be informed about when a new assassination attempt was coming. It was a surprisingly short missive. After the usual threats, there was a line that made her freeze and re-read it. 

‘Let’s see if you’re friend of steel is still your friend without inhibitions.’ 

Lena narrowed her eyes while closing the letter and sticking it back in the envelope. She tossed it into the box she kept for his letters. Walking back towards the couch, she froze. No. Unless, well, that would make several things make a great deal more sense. Like, how she’d had to convince Kara that going through the staff door to go hold the otters wasn’t an okay idea. Or the endless junk food, the completely casual mention of being an alien. Perhaps that had not been a joke. Closing her eyes, she came to a decision. 

Walking to the chair across from the couch, she sat down and placed two fingers in her mouth. Breathing in she let out a piercing whistle that caused Kara to jolt upwards. Lena smirked at the startled and disoriented looking woman. Oh, this was going to be fun. “So, Supergirl?” 

Kara’s face scrunched up as she was clearly double checking the room and that everything was safe. “How’d you know?” 

“Well looking back it’s rather obvious. ‘Flew here on a bus?’” Lena was almost ashamed she hadn’t picked it up earlier. “There is also how you informed me you were an alien at lunch today. Despite the fact that it should have been obvious, it was the letter I just got from Lex.” 

Kara’s face paled. “What?!” 

“Yes, I think he’s drugged you, something about no inhibitions. I believe he thought you would be well, less good if you didn’t have any inhibitions. So far, the most threatening thing you’ve done is seriously consider stealing an otter from the aquarium.” Lena crossed her legs while watching Kara’s face going through a myriad of expressions. Then her eyes flicked downwards, clearly following the line of her legs. 

“Oh,” Kara stood up while frowning. “I wasn’t sure how to tell you. I mean Alex just won’t listen. I’ve even been considering leaving something really obvious for you to find, or ‘accidentally’ calling you next time we argue over it.” 

Lena smiled pleased. “We do need to call your sister though. You probably should get checked for whatever my brother drugged you with.” She winced, feeling her insecurities raising their ugly heads. “You may be less pleased once you’re in your right mind.” 

Before she could blink, Kara was in front of her. “I could never regret you. I’ve been wanting to kiss you since I first met you.” Kara reached out, gently pulling her up. “Come on, you have a ton of NDAs to sign.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's so short but work is crazy somedays.

Lena stared at Kara’s face as she animatedly told her about her day. This was a moment she never wanted to forget. Kara’s apartment was warm, welcoming, an extension of the woman who lived there. Laughing happily Kara filled a large bowl full of a second bag of popcorn. Stepping forward Lena placed her hand top of Kara’s. 

“Lena?” Kara looked at her curiously, her head tilted slightly to the side. 

Her other hand reached up cradling the side of Kara’s face. Kara blinked looking at her slightly confused but a blush was starting to rise up. It was amazing, she could feel the warmth of Kara under her hand. Stepping forward till their faces were close she spoke in low murmur. “Tell me if you want me to stop.” 

She didn’t wait for a reply before gently pressing her lips to Kara’s. Her breath was held afraid that Kara would pull back. But instead after a moment of being still as a statue Kara seemed to melt into her. Her head tilted, her body softening and leaning into her. A soft “oh,” left her mouth. 

Lena took the opportunity to deepen the kiss pushing Kara gently back into the kitchen counter behind her. Running her hand that had been resting on Kara’s along the inside of her wrist she wrapped it round Kara’s waist. She couldn’t help it, she was smiling into the kiss as she pressed further into the human equivalent of sunshine. 

CRACK! 

Startled Lena snapped back looking for what had just happened. She stared at an incredibly sheepish looking Kara. It took her a second to realize the countertop behind her was cracked with a section roughly the size of a hand missing. Reaching out slowly she encouraged Kara’s arm that she was holding behind her back out. And there in her hand was the piece of counter that wasn’t dust. Looking back up at Kara she saw her wide eyes, and how she was biting her lip. Well then...that was new. 

“Would you believe it’s just a really old counter?” Kara queried with her best puppy eyes. 

Lena snorted despite her mother having shamed it out of her years ago. Shaking her head slightly she ran her hand along the side of Kara’s face once more. “No.” Leaning in she pecked Kara’s lips lightly before drawing back again. It was rewarding to see the slightly dazed expression on her face, wearing lipstick that wasn’t her’s. “So are movie or talk first?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara doesn't know Maggie and Alex have talked.

“Look, while you and your co-workers are welcome to ask whatever questions you need to, I’m afraid you won’t find the answers you’re looking for.” Lena stood up from her desk, walked over to her side table and poured herself a glass of water. 

Detective Sawyer crossed her arms from where she was standing. “I’m just doing my job.” 

Lena walked back towards the detective enjoying that at least she had a height advantage. “And an alien death five blocks from my building and it must be the Luthor’s fault.” She snarked as she raised a glass of water to her mouth. It had not been a good three days for her. Kara hadn’t been accepting her calls. Supergirl was MIA, and once again she was in the spotlight because a family member turned out to have psychopathic tendencies. So, being questioned for a murder just because of proximity was just icing on the cake. 

“If you’d had anything to with it, I doubt we’d even know a crime had happened.” The detective waved her hand. “But you know how it is with crossing all the ‘t’s and dotting all the ‘i’s.” 

Lena raised her eyebrow in disbelief while pursing her lips. She’d made grown men cry with that particular look and this detective didn’t have the dignity to even stop looking amused. “I’m sure.” 

“Lena!” A voice from behind her called out to her. 

She was startled. It was only years of training to never show the slightest weakness that kept her from jumping out of her skin. Instead, she just turned and suddenly found herself being hugged by a blur of red and blue. Lena’s spine stiffened in shock and sheer confusion as Supergirl finally pulled back and started to babble. 

“Are you alright? I just got back from Earth… well I just got back and there were police all over the neighborhood and I realized someone could have hurt you while I was gone. I’m so sorry. I’ll make sure someone is there to check in next time I have to go. I didn’t even think. Just, the Flash was asking for help and I owed him from Livewire and then it just all happened so fast. Are you okay? What happened?” 

Lena stared silently, taking in the superhero, who’s hands were twitching as she scanned her person for injury. “I’m unharmed.” She managed to get out past her surprise. Since she’d arrived in National City, she’d been under the impression that Supergirl was slightly distant from her out of distrust. After Cadmus and her mother, she’d assumed any of her hopes of acceptance and a working relationship were gone. However, Supergirl was here, and concerned for her. 

“Oh good, what happened?” Supergirl’s attention finally left her as she scanned the rest of the office. Suddenly, her eyes narrowed. “Detective.” Her voice was hard and icy cold. 

Confused, Lena turned to see an equally confused but clearly intimidated detective. Not that she could blame Detective Sawyer, Supergirl looked like she wanted to light her on fire with her eyes. Which the woman was capable of doing which probably made the look scarier. Lena had never seen Supergirl this truly angry. She felt a shiver run down her spine. She accepted in that moment that a. Supergirl had clearly never so much as disliked her and b. she never had any desire to be on the other side of that look. She liked being alive very much. 

“Supergirl.” Sawyer said carefully, and somewhat slowly. The woman seemed confused by the anger. “Just clearing Ms. Luthor here of a crime that happened a few blocks from here.” 

Supergirl crossed her arms, her face remaining frighteningly closed off and angry. “Any reason why you think she’d be involved in that crime?” 

Maggie shrugged, looping her thumbs into her belt. “No, but you know how it goes. If there’s a murdered alien near a Luthor, you gotta check even if it’s ridiculous.” 

Supergirl definitely planned on ignoring the part where Sawyer didn’t think Lena had actually done it. Instead, her already intimidating voice lowered even more. “Lena is a hero. She saved every alien in this city.” 

Lena was frozen still. Her heart was beating in her chest in awe. A Super was defending her, was angry on her behalf. “Thank you for your support.” She reached out, resting her hand on Supergirl’s shoulder. “Still, the detective does have to do her job.” 

She turned to face her and the Super’s eyes softened, her expression warming. “I’m sorry, that was rude of me just bursting in here like that.” The superhero shuffled in embarrassment while blushing. She reached up as if to fix a pair of glasses only to abort the movement and brush some of her hair behind an ear. 

It clicked in that moment exactly who the hero was. She suddenly wanted to go scream at the fact she hadn’t figured it out earlier. Glasses and a ponytail with pastel sweaters? That wasn’t even a disguise. How had she not seen through it? How hadn’t the entire city seen through it? “You’re fine.”

Smiling brightly at her, Supergirl… Kara returned her attention to the detective her smile falling off her face like it was never there. “Since clearly Lena hasn’t done anything wrong, I would be happy to fly you back to the precinct.” A smile stretched across her face that was so fake that it actually was more threatening than the blank mask of anger. 

Detective Sawyer took an actual step back. “I’m fine, walking is good for us humans.” She smiled tensely. 

“I insist. Can’t let a member of the law enforcement that protects our city go out of their way.” Kare turned back to Lena. 

Lena was concerned at the true rage that was still present in Kara. She’d never even known Kara could do angry. She waited for what Kara was about to ask. 

“Would you mind if the detective and I have a little chat on your balcony?” Kara stepped back and two steps over before setting her hand down on detective Sawyers shoulder with an iron grip. 

If she wasn’t concerned, if she hadn’t watched someone she loved slowly become a monster before, she probably would have stepped to the side and made a quip about not dropping the detective. However, Lex had made her wary of rage and so she didn’t move. “Might I ask why you need to talk to her on my balcony?” 

The detective looked at her with some gratitude, she was still quite pale and looked like the only reason she hadn’t tried to break Supergirl’s hold was because she knew it would be pointless. Supergirl on the other hand, turned a truly dark look at the detective with narrowed eyes. “We just need to have a conversation about the consequences of hurting Alex Danvers.” 

“Ah,” Lena stepped to the side. If there was something Lena could see sending Kara into a truly angry place, it would be harm to her sister. Not that she’d seen them around each other more than the once. However, she’d had her ear talked off by Kara on the topic of her sister on multiple occasions. Not to mention, she owed her life to Alex Danvers. She sighed in relief. Kara wasn’t going insane, she was just protecting her sister. 

“Wait!” Detective Sawyer yelped, her eyes widening in sudden comprehension. “Um… have you talked to Alex since the whole Cadmus thing?” 

Supergirl paused. “I haven’t.” 

“She really wouldn’t like it if you dropped me.” Maggie held up her hands. “I never meant to hurt her. She was just figuring out who she was and relationships like that never work.” 

Kara cocked her head to the side. Lena found that the current melodrama occurring in front of her was giving her time to finish merging her ideas of Kara and Supergirl into a single person. Which was really obvious now that she thought about it. Of course it would take someone like Kara to do something as idiotic and self-sacrificing as wear a cape. “I’m afraid I don’t know the entire story, but the detective does have a point. Relationships right after coming out tend to be messy.” 

“You told her that you didn’t date people fresh off the boat.” Kara said firmly, still glaring at the detective. “You flirted with her, pushed her to come out and then you didn’t want to be with her?! Alex is the very best.” 

Lena raised a brow in disapproval towards the detective. Her small measure of mercy had just died. That was just a cruel way to go about it, even if the point stood about dating people the instant they come out to themselves. “Just don’t harm her when you drop her a bit.” 

“I messed up!” Sawyer protested. “I didn’t realize what that meant to her at first. I apologized and made things right. You should really talk to Alex.” 

Supergirl seemed to consider her words before snapping her head around staring at something only she could see. Returning her attention to the detective, she spoke lowly. “If you ever hurt Alex Danvers again, you’ll be finding out what it’s like to drop from twenty thousand feet only to be caught and getting to do it all over again.” 

Lena was surprised as Supergirl released the detective and reappeared in front of her with a gust of wind. “I’m sorry for disappearing on you. Also, I’m sorry for just barging in here. I have to go but may I stop by later?” 

“Of course you can.” Lena stepped in and leaned in, whispering in her ear. “You know my doors always open, Kara.” 

Kara jolted back in surprise, eyes wide. Then she was gone in a puff of wind. 

“Holy shit.” Maggie tripped backwards till her back hit the wall. 

Lena smirked while walking back to her desk and sitting down. “Just because she missed it doesn’t mean I did. Have fun when you get the shovel talk after she talks to Ms.Danvers.” 

“Oh shit.” Maggie rested a hand over her heart. Looking up at her, she spoke carefully. “Wait, what?” 

“Hmmm…” Lena picked up her pen and pulled a piece of paper up that had almost blown off her desk. Oh, she was going to have to get more paperweights wasn’t she. “While making foolish mistakes in the beginning of a relationship is par for the course, you might want to be cautious since your romantic interest has the Girl of Steel at her beck and call.” 

“Shit.”


	6. Chapter 6

Lena pinched the bridge of her nose as she accepted what she was about to do. She’d tried to avoid the paranoia and suspicion that came with being a Luthor, she really had. Still, everyone had a breaking point. Her’s was that she was falling in love with her girlfriend of two months and she knew that her girlfriend was lying to her. She didn’t know what about though. Kara was a terrible liar so it was beyond evident. There were so many possibilities, each worse than the one last. If Kara was cheating on her it would be devastating, but considering the other options, it wasn’t the worst possibility. She would bandage up her broken heart and continue on as if Kara hadn’t wormed her way inside her walls and heart. No, of the many scenarios she’d come up with, from the possibility that Kara was a corporate spy, that she was looking for a scoop for Catco, or that she was working for her mother to help destroy her, cheating was at least not about her being a Luthor. There were so many people who would love to see her, her company, and her family destroyed that the options were numerous and devastating. 

Reaching out, she hit the intercom. “Jess, please send in my two o’clock.” 

Straightening her spine, she prepared herself for the ensuing conversation. If she was going to give into her paranoia, she was going to do it properly. She watched as the tall, clean cut detective walked into her office. “Mr. Bradley.” 

The man walked confidently in before sitting down in the chair in front of her desk. “Ms. Luthor. I admit I was surprised to get your message.” 

She pulled out a sheet of paper and set it down facing the man. “Before we begin if you wouldn’t mind signing a privacy agreement.” 

“Of course,” He glanced at the standard contract before signing his name with a slight flourish. Leaning back in his seat, he spoke. “So, what do you need me for that you can’t get someone you already employ to do?” 

“I’ll be frank Mr. Bradley, my girlfriend is lying to me. I want to know why.” She raised a brow, daring him to say anything stupid. 

He nodded, though he looked fairly disappointed. “Ah, I assume you want proof she’s cheating on you?” 

Lena wondered when she’d become a stereotype. The rich powerful woman suspecting her partner? She’d made her decision though and was going to follow it through. “Or, if she’s engaged in corporate espionage. I’m sure you understand that due to my position it could be something besides just stepping out so to say.” 

Mr. Bradley looked slightly more engaged when she mentioned the corporate espionage. “I’ll be happy to accept the job then Ms. Luthor.” 

It didn’t take long to agree on the details and for a contract to be signed by both parties. With that done, Lena handed him a photo of Kara as well as her personal details. As the man was leaving her office, she found herself halting him. “And Mr. Bradley, you are not to frighten her or confront her in any way.” 

He tipped his head to her. “I’m not new to this ma’am.” 

///

Lena was squinting at a circuit board that one of her R&D workers had brought her from their newest drone. Something wasn’t quite right about it and it was driving her crazy trying to figure out where the error was. So, it came as a surprise when her office door was thrown open. Looking up over the top of her reading glasses, she stared as the detective she’d hired came bursting in, his face a thundercloud. Jess was hot on his heels. 

“I’m so sorry Ms. Luthor he just rushed right past me!” Jess panted while glaring at the man. 

Mr. Bradley cut in before she could say anything. “I’m not getting involved in some grudge match between a Luthor and Super. I don’t care how much you pay, I’m not doing it!” 

She blinked, “I’m sorry what?” Lena stared at him in confusion while Jess was glaring daggers at the man. 

He drew himself up straight. “I don’t know what game you’re playing, hiring me to look into Supergirl for you, but I won’t do it.” 

“I hired you to look into my girlfriend.” Lena said cooly. 

He scoffed derisively. “Like anyone is stupid enough to not see through that disguise in two seconds after meeting the girl. I mean glasses and a ponytail? That’s not a secret identity that’s… I don’t even know what to call that.” 

Jess let out a strangled noise while Lena sat there. Well, that… explained some things. “Thank you for your time. I’ll send your fee to your account.” 

He looked confused for the first time since he burst into her office. “You… you didn’t know?” There was a strangled edge to his voice. 

“No wonder she was so fast…” Jess muttered under her breath, probably not meaning for anyone to hear. 

“Well, you’ve done your job and I thank you for your service.” She stood and offered her hand. 

He reached out, shaking it, looking like he’d just had his world turned on its head. “I… how?” 

“Thank you, you may leave now.” She said curtly. 

Mr. Bradley seemed to be too befuddled to do anything else. He left the room, mumbling about how it was just glasses and a ponytail. The door closed leaving Lena and Jess in the room. She turned to her secretary. “We never speak of this again.” 

“Of course, Ms. Luthor.” Jess said while looking like she was going through the same process of letting various facts slot into place as she was. 

“And Jess,” Lena winced. 

“Yes?” 

She sighed. “Please order an edible arrangement for Ms. Danvers. I have a feeling she’s going to need it after the conversation we’re going to be having.”


	7. Drunk Call

“Hello?” Lena asked in confusion as she answered her phone while groggily blinking. Squinting at the clock, she groaned at the time. One am, she’d barely been asleep for an hour. Only for Kara or the emergency work tone, would she have answered. 

A voice that was definitely not Kara came through. causing her to become suddenly alert. “This a Lena?” 

Sitting up and turning on her bedside lamp, Lena was fully awake as she prepared to destroy this man if he’d harmed Kara. “Yes, this is Lena. What are you doing with Kara’s phone?” 

“Look, you’re friend is passed out on my bar top. You were the last number she dialed so can you come pick her up or not?” 

“Where are you?” Lena got up, pulling on a pair of jeans while keeping the phone wedged between her shoulder and ear. 

The voice on the other end made a grumbling sound. Now that he had mentioned he was at a bar, she could hear the low murmur and clinking of glasses clearly. “Before I give you the address, you know your friend is… special right?” 

“Of course I know she’s special.” Lena snapped. “Now, what’s the address?” 

///

If she’d been asked what sort of bar she’d find Kara in, she’d have thought a cute hole in the wall place filled with warm colors. Instead, she was standing outside a grimey building without windows looking at a rusted metal door. Still, Kara was in there, squaring herself, she reached up and knocked on the door. The slide was moved, revealing a pair of eyes peering out at her. “Password.” 

This was the single most irreputable place she’d ever been to in her life. “Bubblegum ice cream.” Which for that matter, why was that a password? Though it did lend credence to the idea that it was the sort of establishment that Kara would frequent. 

The door squeaked as it was pulled open and she was let into the building. It took a great deal of self-control not to turn her nose up at the hairy, mostly unwashed, flannel wearing bouncer. Instead, she gave him a forced smile and entered. It was… less objectionable on the inside which was one point in its favor. After a brief breath of relief that she hadn’t just entered a truly dangerous location, she quickly spotted a pastel colored form at the bar. Walking over as fast as she could, she rested a hand on her friend’s back. “Oh Kara, what happened to you.” 

Looking up, she stared at the mostly empty bottle in front of her. The liquor was a yellow and was faintly glowing. She was surprised she didn’t have a clue as to what it was. Checking to make sure Kara was just passed out but still breathing and not in any pain, she looked back at the bottle. She should probably make sure she knew what on earth that was she was drinking in case it was something dangerous. Reaching out, picked it up to see if she could read the label. A steel grip grabbed her wrist. Snapping her eyes up, she saw the bartender. “You don’t want to do that.” 

Narrowing her eyes, she prepared to eviscerate the man. “Remove your hand.” She spoke lowly in a voice that was thick with threat. 

“Can’t do that.” He said shrugging. “You don’t smell the same as her, and this stuff is poisonous to most species. Only for our sturdier patrons.” 

Lena released the bottle in horror. “You gave her poison?!” 

“Naw, she’ll be fine.” He waved off her concern. “Killer hangover though. The radiation is the only way for the alcohol to get into her species system. Didn’t you say you knew about her?” 

“Yes, I’m just not familiar with the particulars.” Lena covered for her lack of knowledge quickly. Running a hand along the back of Kara’s neck, she reassured herself that her friend’s pulse was steady under her fingers. She had an awful feeling that she knew what she was about to have confirmed for her. “Anything I might not know for making sure she’s alright?” 

The barmen looked at her curiously before taking the rag out of his back pocket and starting to wipe down the bar. “She’s nigh on indestructible, just stick her in some sunlight and she’ll be fine. Lots food too, her lot eat. Also, don’t let that Daxamite she came in with take her home.” 

He pointed to a man who was flirting by the jukebox with two, now that she was looking, blue skinned women. Lena swallowed her shock at the clearly alien women and returned her attention to the barman. She could freak out later. 

Barman nodded solemnly at her face. “Exactly, not a bad kid that one, but I wouldn’t trust him to keep a plant alive.” 

“Alright, I can get her home. Does her tab need to be settled?” Lena asked. The sooner she could get Kara out of here the sooner she could start looking into her family's files to see if she could make sure Kara was as robust as this man was claiming. He may seem nice if gruff, but she wasn’t risking Kara’s health on his assurance. 

He came out from around the counter. “She paid already, reliable customer.” Moving with a surprising amount of ease, he lifted Kara up and over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry. “Come on, I’ll get her out to the car for you.” 

Lena nodded and turned to lead him out to her car. As she walked out, she let her eyes flicker around, taking in the patrons. They had seemed odd at first glance. The massively different socio economic appearances of them had been surprising. However, on this second look, she realized what they all had in common. They were all aliens. There were tells all over the place, scales peaking out from collars, pointy ears, third eyeballs. Most of them appeared human at first glance, but on a second one… well, she had to resist a slightly hysterical response. It was a good thing she’d just thrown on a pair of jeans and pulled on a coat. If they realized there was a Luthor in their bar, things would not go well. 

Ducking her head slightly, she didn’t breathe easy till she heard the heavy metal door closing behind them. Reaching her car, she opened up the back seat. Moving to the side, she let the bartender unceremoniously dump Kara into the back. She winced as Kara’s head hit the door frame. Before she could snap at the man to be more careful, she noticed the dent in the door frame… nigh indestructible indeed. “Thank you for calling me to come get her.” 

“No problem Ms. Luthor.” He said straightening up slowly.

Lena tensed, her hands clenching over her keys. Lifting her chin up, she examined him for a threat. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

He chuckled. “Three of our regulars including this one,” he jerked his thumb at the car. “All vouch for you. You’re welcome to come by and actually get something to drink next time. Pay your tab and don’t break the chairs and we’ve got no problem with you.” 

She nodded jerkily before climbing into the driver's seat and backing out of the space. It took till she was almost to Kara’s to truly get it. Kara Danvers was an alien. She’d just gotten the most honest and non judgemental invitation to a place she’d ever received from someone who was probably also an alien. Parking outside Kara’s, she climbed out and started to pull a surprisingly heavy Kara out of the back seat. She blushed as she realized just how muscular she probably was under those cardigans. They were going to need to talk, and then she was going to need to do something to get permission to really learn about those muscles.


	8. Everybody Knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a couple of you guys have asked me to continue a few of these...Maybe? If I do they're probably just end up as short little things that flesh out a bit after the end of the month. Thanks for the great comments though!

“Your concerns are appreciated but I hardly see how they can be addressed. An alien isn’t going to speak to a Luthor, let alone discuss with our R&D which of our security systems meant to prevent alien attack will work.” Lena frowned at her head of PR. “You’re asking the impossible Jonathan.” 

Mr. Jonathan Jones pointed to the pile of new designs that were going to be turned into prototypes by their various subsidiaries over the next few years. “Ms. Luthor it will be a public relations nightmare if we go forward with home security systems meant to keep aliens out of human homes. This project here, the alien tasers for the police contract, if the press hears about it, we’ll be torn to shreds in the papers.” 

Lena resisted the desire to throttle the man. “Lex sank millions of this company’s funds into developing anti-alien weaponry. We have to recoup the funds and the research being adapted to suit defensive purposes is the only way to get anything out of that research.” 

“Then, you need an alien, ideally several, to endorse them as purely defensive and not deadly anti-alien weaponry.” He ran a frustrated had across the stubble on his chin. “There has to be at least one alien willing to work with this company.” 

“Please enlighten me as to what self preserving alien would go near any member of this company, let alone myself after the mess that not only Lex but now my mother have made?” Lena tapped her finger on the desk between them. She understood his point, after the latest scandal they needed support from the alien community to allow themselves to distance the company from Cadmus. 

Mr. Jones winced. “If we offered to pay enough, surely one would be willing?” 

“Don’t tell me that won’t mean that L-Corp appears in the papers as a company that wishes to ‘entrap’ peaceful hardworking aliens?” She said sarcastically, giving into her exhausted need to be petty. With their stocks still dropping alarmingly after Lillian’s arrest, she’d been lucky to get more than three hours of sleep a night. There was only so much coffee and makeup could do to hide her exhaustion. 

From where she was taking notes on what had turned from a meeting to a pointless argument, Jess coughed pointedly. “Excuse me, but why don’t you just ask Ms. Danvers for help?” 

Lena and Mr. Jones both turned to face the secretary. “What?” 

Jess shifted in her seat, looking uncomfortable with the sudden attention. “Well, she is your friend Ms. Luthor. Even if she’s not willing to do it for you, I mean she seems very busy, surely she’d know some other appropriate aliens for the job. Surely, she’d be able to convince them that you mean them no harm.” 

Mr. Jones turned to Lena with disbelief etched across his face. “Why didn’t you say you were friends with an alien? That makes everything so much easier.” 

Lena blinked, this was just surreal. “Kara isn’t an alien Jess.” She spoke slowly and carefully. 

Jess laughed, actually laughed at that. “Everyone knows she’s an alien. She’s the only person to ever survive as Ms. Grant’s secretary for more than a month. She lasted two years and even got a promotion afterwards. Have you seen what she eats?” Jess looked truly distressed as she continued. “We’re all so jealous. There’s a group of us who all work for… affluent people in the city you see. Stop and get drinks and that sort of thing. Susan said she once saw her eat twelve sticky buns!” 

“You think she’s an alien because she likes sticky buns and is good at her job?” Lena found herself asking dubiously. 

“Of course not.” Jess sounded annoyed. “That coffee shop she’s always going to put in that pro-alien sign because of her. Everyone knows, it’s the worst kept secret of Catco.” Crossing her arms, Jess looked irked. “Honestly she’s too fast to be human anyways, I took my eyes off her for one second and she was already in your office.” 

Mr. Jones smiled broadly, the tension in his frame from the argument leaving him. “This is excellent news, now that you mention it, I remember hearing about Ms. Grant’s secretary. Something about if there was anything you needed from anywhere in the world on short order call in a favor with Cat Grant.” 

“Exactly!” Jess confirmed enthusiastically. “I know for a fact Cat used to get pastries from a bakery in France every Sunday, still warm from the ovens.” She shook her head. “Susan says she actually thinks Kara doesn’t know everyone knows which is just ridiculous.” 

Lena closed her eyes. ‘Flew here on a bus.’ She pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“Honestly, nobody can be that perky all the time without being an alien.” Jess said decisively.


	9. The Knife

Lena was scrolling through the latest news headlines as she walked towards her office, her heels clicking across the floor. The headlines were to be expected, a celebrity was getting divorced, Supergirl had been in a fight with a four armed alien, nothing surprising that would impact stock prices. “Jess, move my eight o’clock meeting to tomorrow I want to take a look at what R&D has been working on this morning.” 

“Of course, Ms. Luthor.” 

“Call Lord Technology and get me a meeting with someone who can discuss us buying out their subsidiaries here in National city.” 

“Anything else?” 

Lena didn’t even look up from her blackberry as she reached for her office door. “No, that will be all for now.” 

Opening the door, she quickly hung her coat and purse up on her coat rack before turning to go to her desk. Taking in her office for the first time that morning, she did not scream, but it was a near thing. Her balcony door was open, blood smeared across the handle. Collapsed a few feet from her couch was a distinctly red caped blue spandex clad heroine. 

Instinctively, she moved to Supergirl’s side, rolling her over and checking her pulse. She breathed out in relief when she felt a present and steady pulse beneath her fingertips. Taking in the hero’s form, she noticed the sickly green knife sticking out of her side and the pooling blood. Lena paled, she knew enough to know she had to get the knife out of her, but yanking knives out of people was a good way to accidently kill them. “JESS!!!” 

Lena practically ripped her blazer off and pressing it to the bleeding wound. Frowning, she rested a hand on the hero’s shoulder as she moaned in pain. “JESS!!” 

The door opened as Jess burst into her office. “Yes, Ms. Luthor is there som….” A strangled squeak left her mouth before she slapped a hand over it. 

Not even looking up, her attention remaining on the hero’s face that was twisted up in pain even while unconscious, Lena spoke. “Go to the panic room, get the full first aid kit from there, then clear the entire floor. No one can know she’s here.” 

“I… yes Ms. Luthor.” Jess spun and was off to follow her instructions. 

Lena bit her lip as she tried to understand what exactly was wrong with the hero. She could see bruising and abrasions across her exposed skin. She could only hope that once she got the knife out, the hero would heal naturally. It wasn’t like she could call the police, or the hospital. Until she could get the hero to tell her who had hurt her, it was too dangerous to let news of her condition out lest she be attacked while in this weakened condition. She heard Jess coming back into the room. “Set it down here then come help me keep pressure on this wound.” 

Jess dropped down next to her, opening the significantly large medkit that she had set on the ground nearby them. Reaching out, she replaced Lena’s hands keeping the blazer in place with a proper amount of pressure. Lena instantly moved, grabbing gauze out of the box. Handing it to Jess, she spoke in full command. “Hold this to her wound so I can get the knife out of her.” 

Jess just paled but didn’t disagree. Lena gently, with all the care she could, gripped the knife. “Hold her still.” She rested her other hand on Supergirl’s shoulder and pulled out the knife slowly so as not to cause any more damage. Supergirl’s eyes widened, a silent scream on her lips as her body arched. Lena threw the knife to the side of the room as soon as she had it out, moving so that she was bent over the woman. “Shh… It’s alright, you’re safe.” A hysterical part inside of her wondered how waking up in pain with a Luthor bending over her would be in any way calming. 

Supergirl’s eyes locked onto her. They were glassy, but as soon as they focused in on her face the tension in her body practically fled. She went pliant under their hands. “Lena… knew you’d… help.” 

Her eyes widened as she reached out, grabbing the back of the woman’s head before it thunked to the ground. “Supergirl, I need to know if safe to call the authorities for help.” 

The woman’s eyes fluttered. “Knew… you’d be safe.” 

“What?” Lena couldn’t help it. 

“Mhmm, friend.” Her eyes finally ceased trying to stay open as Supergirl passed out once again.

Lena wasn’t proud of it but she just gaped. Forcing her confusion down, she reached out replacing Jess’ hands. Looking at her shocked and incredibly pale secretary, she spoke quickly. “Get the knife to the basement levels and into a lock box. I don’t want anyone to be able to have access to it without my permission.” She realized Jess seemed to be in shock. “Jess!”

The woman’s head snapped up to look at her. “Yes, Ms. Luthor.” 

“Go get the knife out of here and clear the floor.” She spoke slowly, carefully enunciating every word.

Jess nodded in understanding and was up and off to achieve her tasks. Lena returned her attention to the hero. Checking the bandages, she sighed in relief to see the bleeding had stopped. Kicking off her heels, she moved behind the hero and dragged her the rest of the way to the couch. It took a lot of effort, the woman was heavier than she looked, but she managed to get her up onto the thing. Once there, she pulled the kit towards them and stared in wonder as the stab wound healed before her eyes. Shaking her head, she cleaned the wound and the skin around it. Grabbing a pair of scissors, she attempted to cut the suit open enough for her to wrap the wound but found that fabric was clearly made from something scissor resistant. In the end,, she just placed gauze over the wound and then wrapped ace bandage around the woman’s torso to hold it in place. 

She had just managed to unhook the hero’s cape and was folding it into an approximation of a pillow, when Jess returned. Looking up, she was relieved to see Jess looking less like she’d been hit in the face than earlier. 

“I’ve locked the knife in your safe in the basement. Officially there was a plumbing back up in the restroom down the hall requiring the entire floor to be closed for the day. Will there be anything else?” 

Lena couldn’t help it, she laughed. “No, Jess. Thank you.” She closed her eyes. “Actually, maybe you can help. I haven’t any idea on what to do with an injured superhero.” 

Carefully picking her way over to her, Jess hovered over her shoulder. “She looks better now than when I left.” 

“I’m not sure if she’s running a fever or if she just runs hot.” Shaking her head, she stood up and stepped back from the hero. 

Jess moved and then returned, hauling a chair behind her. “We might as well sit down while we wait for her to wake up again.” 

Lena smiled slightly. “Thank you Jess.” 

They sat there for a while, just staring at the superhero laid out on the couch. Jess broke the silence. “You know we’ll have to clean the blood off the floor ourselves. Can’t call a cleaning crew in for that.” 

Lena sighed, “Indeed, unless that agency she works for has a janitorial crew they’re willing to lend out to us.” 

“I doubt it Ms. Luthor.” Jess said in resignation. “Should we start that now?” 

Looking down at the drying blood on the floor and on her hands, Lena winced. At least it wasn’t carpet. “Later, I think I want to hold out hope for that janitorial crew.” 

They fell silent for a while before Jess spoke up again. “I didn’t know you were this close with Supergirl, has she been visiting you?” Suddenly, Jess looked annoyed. “We’ll have to put in a camera on the balcony so I can know to delay your meetings if she’s in visiting you.” 

“I...” Lena stared at the hero’s face. “She called me her friend, but we’ve barely spoken a handful of times. How can she trust me this much after so little time?” She felt her throat closing. It was an odd sensation to be trusted like this. Supergirl had quite literally trusted her life to the hands of a Luthor. “I only have one friend here besides you. Remind me to give you a raise by the way.” 

“Thank you Ms. Luthor.” Jess said before pausing. “Do you think we could call Ms. Danvers? She’s friends with Supergirl isn’t she?” 

Lena brightened. Why hadn’t she thought of that? Of course, Kara would help and Kara would listen to her and not go running with the story that there was a bleeding Super in her office. Standing, she went to go grab her phone from where she realized she’d dropped it earlier. Honestly, Kara was the only one who would trust her enough not to jump to conclusions about a Luthor and a Super. She paused before she could hit a single button. Turning back towards the hero, she stared. The golden hair, the small scar above the eyebrow, the shape of her face. “I don’t think that would help.” 

“Why’s that?” Jess looked at her truly confused before pausing at whatever expression was on her face at the moment. Then, she was looking back at the hero. “Oh…Oh.” She tilted her head to the side. “That makes so much sense now.” 

It was a wonder she didn’t feel upset Kara hadn’t told her. Lena just stared at the woman and couldn’t help it as she started laughing. Of course kind, compassionate, ray of sunshine Kara Danvers was a Super. Well, she may not have told her but that didn’t seem to be for lack of trust. Lena walked over to the wounded hero that she now realized was her one real friend in the city. Brushing some loose hair behind the woman’s ear, she spoke slowly. “What am I going to do with you?”


	10. Inconvenient Portals

She really thought she was past surprises at this point. Somehow though, no amount of assassination attempts, alien attacks, murderous family members, and the general craziness of the world prepared her for a portal opening up in the middle of her office and Kara Danvers stepping out as casually as can be. Leaning back in her chair, she spoke into her phone. “I’m sorry, something’s just come up, my secretary will contact you for a time when we can finish our discussion. I’m so terribly sorry.” Hanging up, she raised an eyebrow watching Kara. 

Kara seemed to take in her location in surprise. Then, she swung her head around in some horror, finally staring at her looking quite pale. “Ah… Ms. Luthor… Lena… um… I can completely explain the portal and the just appearing here… and oh darn it.” 

“I take it this has something to do with why you haven’t returned my calls?” Lena considered the possibilities of how this had happened and she found she had a fairly good idea. 

“Calls? Oh no, how long have I been gone?! Barry said I would be right back where I’d left. Then, there were all the lights and I was here and…” She looked around the room in confusion. “I have no idea why I ended up here… This is the right earth right?” Her eyes widened in horror. “You know me right?! I’m Kara Danvers, I work for Catco and I met you at an interview. We’re friends.” She looked like she was getting more and more panicked. “Oh gosh, I…”

“I know who you are Kara.” Lena stood, walking around her desk to face her babbling friend. “You’ve been silent for three days. I’d assume that’s how long you’ve been gone?” 

“Oh, good.” She pushed her glasses up further on her nose. “Yes, I was only on Barry’s earth for three days, which was I guess three days here. That all adds up I guess.” She flushed, seeming to realize she was still in front of her. “I um…” 

Lena didn’t particularly feel like showing too much mercy to her friend at the moment. After all, it had been three days with no word. Though the relief she felt that it wasn’t because the woman was avoiding her was disconcerting. “So, you seem to have come through a portal, into my office? Any ideas on how that happened?” 

Kara ducked her head. “I don’t know. I’m sorry, I’ve never traveled dimensions before this. Well, it’s all...maybe because I was missing you?” 

She felt a thrill of happiness at that. Reaching out, she pulled Kara into a hug. “I missed you too.” It hadn’t hit her till just then, how much it had been weighing her down that she hadn’t spoken to her since Cadmus. There was a reason for that and she wanted to understand it, Frowning, she pulled back a bit. “Care to explain what just happened?” 

“Um…” 

Lena sighed as her mouth twitched upward in a slight smile. “So, Supergirl?” 

“What?!” She sounded rather strangled. “That’s just silly.” 

“Hmm.” She stepped back. “I am many things Kara, but stupid is not one of them. You just walked through a portal.”

Kara’s shoulder’s slumped. “I wanted to tell you, but just everything was happening and there’s so many people who’d be in danger if anyone knew. In a way, it’s not just my secret anymore.” 

“I understand why you didn’t tell me, I’m a Luthor.” Her smile turned bitter. “It’s alright.” 

“No it’s not.” Kara frowned in frustration. “It’s not that you’re a Luthor! You’re Lena, and you’re smart, brave, and kind! You’re trying so hard to do good.” She nodded her head decisively. “It’s just the only person I ever told because I wanted to and not because I had to is Winn. Honestly, everyone is always saying I’m terrible at keeping secrets but my cousin’s told more people who I am than I have. It just… I liked that you liked me, Kara Danvers me….” She trailed off, staring at the floor. “That was unfair of me.” 

Lena understood that. How often had she wished for someone to look at her and not see a Luthor but her? It was impossible to not comprehend. “I understand. I think if I’d known you and you hadn’t known my last name, I would never have told you.” 

Kara’s eyes welled up with tears. Smiling widely, she pulled her into another hug. This one tight and warm. She could feel Kara shaking with emotion as she just murmured into her shoulder. “Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you.”


	11. Horror Movie

Lena would admit to herself on occasion that she was being ridiculous. She hadn’t dealt with a crush since boarding school. It didn’t help that the woman she found herself interested in was either completely oblivious or purposefully so. To make matters worse, she couldn’t just wait and see, no Kara Danvers had a whole line of people waiting around the block to ask her out. Which is what led her to her current predicament. She needed to know if Kara liked her and be prepared to strike if that was the case as soon as possible. Every day wasted was a chance someone else would swoop in and take the prize. 

If this was anyone else, Lena would be sure her feelings were returned. After all, Kara dropped by her office three to four times a week with food or coffee or just to chat. Ever since she’d given her personal number to her, she’d received a veritable flood of perfectly edited texts, emoji’s, and animal videos. Then, there were the hugs and the complete lack of awareness when it came to personal space. However, this was Kara, she was sweet and kind to everyone. Which meant plans had to be made. She was Lena Luthor, she wasn’t going to wear her heart on her sleeve till she knew it wasn’t going to be trampled. 

Thus, her current plan. Everyone knew horror movies were code for ‘let’s snuggle’. If Kara didn’t use this excuse to be closer to her than usual, there was no hope. She’d carefully selected the film, The Silence of the Lambs, for maximum classic horror atmosphere and already had the popcorn out and ready to be consumed. Smiling at Kara, she clicked play on the remote. “I’m sure you’ve seen this one before it’s a bit of a classic.” 

Kara smiled broadly from beside her on the couch. “If you love it, I’m sure I’ll love it as well!” 

She melted, legitimately melted inside, as she felt Kara curl into her side happily munching on popcorn. Unfortunately, as the movie progressed, Kara didn’t use it as an excuse to curl closer. No, the further it got, the stiffer she became. She’d even stopped eating. Lena winced, pulling away from where they’re sides were pressed together. It would seem she had her answer. She just wanted the movie to end so she could politely say goodbye and start trying to put herself back together. After all, Kara was still her only friend in this city… her only real friend period and she didn’t want to lose that over a misplaced crush. 

It was so stupid. Why would she have ever thought sweet, kind, Kara would fancy her? Since Kara wasn’t going to eat she was. Pulling the popcorn bowl into her lap, she began to try and eat her feelings away, a bad plan if there ever was one. She vaguely followed the film. She wondered if Hannibal wearing a false face made of another's flesh was similar to how her brother had been a different person underneath his own false persona? At least Hannibal knew he was a monster. Grabbing another handful of popcorn, she was just taking a bite when there was a great crash. 

It was surreal as she turned to the empty seat next to her. Following the line of falling dust and debri, she stared at the new hole in her ceiling. Leaning forward, she picked up the remote and turned the tv off with a click. Well… that was new. “Kara?” 

A brightly blushing and fumbling Kara peaked over the edge of the hole. There was dust and drywall in her hair. “Um…” 

“Mind coming down?” Lena asked slowly while setting the popcorn bowl down beside her. 

Kara was looking anywhere but at her face as she floated, yes floated down to the floor. She was biting her lip. “I’ll fix your ceiling… or pay for repairs. I’m so sorry, I just hate horror movies and I know that’s silly because I punch aliens in the face all the time, but they’re just so…” 

Lena decided to cut her off and save her from rambling on forever. “You could have told me you didn’t want to watch the movie.” 

“You were so excited, and you’re so pretty when you’re happy and I like making you happy.” She was twisting her hands. 

“Oh,” Lena blinked as she approached Kara. “How about we go out to the movies? It’s still early enough. You can tell me about the superhero thing over a late second dinner?” 

Kara beamed up at her. “I’d like that.”


	12. Earth Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't originally one of the oneshots I was going to do for this but well....last episode kinda annoyed me so here we are. I couldn't resist.

Lena stepped out onto her balcony, the light from the city illuminating it even at night. “Enjoying the view?” She moved up to the side and looked over to where Supergirl was sitting on the railing.

Supergirl remained stationary, just gazing out looking at something only she could see. Lena wondered sometimes about the hero, a god among men. Every time she’d met the hero, she’d seemed… larger than life. However, here sitting in the reflected light from the street below, she looked startlingly human. Finally, Supergirl turned towards her, sorrow reflected in every line of her being. “If I’m bothering you, I can go.” 

“No,” Lena felt empathy for the woman. “You’re welcome to stay as long as you like.” 

“Thank you.” The hero returned her gaze to out over the city. 

They stood there in silence for some time before Lena found herself asking the questions she’d meant to ask when she’d first walked out to the hero. “Why my balcony? Surely you have hundreds of other places to go.” 

Supergirl tipped her head back, her hair spilling down her back, her eyes staring up at the sky. “I used to go to Cat’s balcony when things were hard. She always knew what to say, to make me better, but she’s gone and it’s not the same now that it’s James. Plus, I’m still angry with him and him with me, so I doubt I would be welcome even if I went.” 

She blinked, she hadn’t expected that answer. “Surely, you have friends you could go to other than Cat Grant?” 

The Superhero started slowly. “I have fewer friends than you think. It’s my earth birthday and I don’t even have anyone to celebrate with today. My best friend and James have been keeping something from me, and I’m terrified for them and hurt that they didn’t think they could tell me. Cat has gone to find herself and I don’t think she’d be pleased with me just showing up at her new apartment.” The hero smiled fondly. “Agent Danvers has a date tonight, Director Lane is at a blacksite I don’t have clearance for, and J’onn is working. Which leaves Mon-el and that’s… that’s complicated.” 

Lena slowly put the pieces together. It painted a different picture than she would have expected. Still, it made sense in a way, the hero’s friends were those in the media she interacted with as well as those in the government she worked for. It was almost as depressing as her list of friends. Walking towards the door, she paused. “Do you want a drink?” 

“It won’t affect me.” The hero looked at her with a shrug. 

She rolled her eyes. “I didn’t ask if it would affect you, I asked if you would like one.” 

“Oh,” The Super smiled somewhat. “Yes, thank you.” 

Lena nodded and headed into her office and poured two glasses of whiskey before heading back out onto her balcony. She silently offered a glass to the hero that she accepted. Leaning against the railing a few feet apart from the hero, she decided to speak. “So, what’s so complicated about this Mon-el?” 

The hero turned the glass around in her fingers. “He crashed on earth not long before you came to the city actually.” She looked down at her fingers. “He’s from Daxam, a neighboring planet to Krypton.” 

“So, he’s like you?” She asked curiously. It wasn’t that she wasn’t aware that there were aliens besides the Super cousins on the planet. In fact, she was more aware than most; regular assassination attempts and her family legacy made sure of that. Sometimes however, she forgot there were aliens as strong as the Supers that chose to live simple ordinary lives. 

Supergirl shook her head but then seemed to pause. “Similar but not the same no. He’s weaker than my cousin and I, but he’s as close to a Kryptonian as I will probably ever see again. Our planets were sister planets you see. When Krypton was destroyed it turned Daxam into a wasteland.” She took a long drink from the glass. 

Lena almost laughed at the surprised expression on the hero’s face at the taste, but she held her tongue and waited for the woman to continue.

“We never got along, we had whole curse words just to describe Daxam and its people.” The woman smiled ruefully. “They were ruled by a monarchy while we were a democracy. We were devoted to science and learning, while they sought only to enjoy pleasure. They owned slaves and we considered the practice barbaric. They were some of the worst bullies in the universe and when I realized what race he was I judged him for it.” She looked guilty as she ran a thumb along the edge of her glass. “He’s the last of his people. Kal… my cousin he doesn’t understand. He doesn’t remember Krypton, he didn’t lose a language, a culture, everything. Mon-el though, he did. He understands. Plus, for all his stupid selfish idiotic actions he’s not a bad person. I thought we were friends.” 

Lena swallowed some of her whiskey to prevent herself from asking a host of questions. Mostly, she was shocked that hero was talking to her, trusting her. This wasn’t what she would have expected for the evening. She was curious about what this strange atmosphere would lead to next. If she were honest, she also longed for the companionship. Her only friend outside of her secretary was surely busy for the night with her sister or friends. “So, what changed?” 

“He kissed me.” The hero’s eyes seemed rather pinched and Lena didn’t need to ask to know at least in part where this was going. “It was after the Medusa virus actually. He was infected. We managed to cure him but… he was out of it and dying and he kissed me. Then, he said he didn’t remember and it was all so complicated.” She waved her hands, to try and illustrate her point. “Then, he comes and confesses that he’s in love with me, that it’s the only reason he was learning how to save people. He just wanted to impress me.” The hero fell silent, sounding bitter. 

Lena turned facing the city instead of the hero. “You resent that he would treat something you’d give your life for as trivial.” 

“Yes, and that he would just expect… well everything.” 

She sighed. “I’ve met men like that, and they are never satisfied. They always want more and they see us as playthings, things to be conquered or earned. You did the right thing.” 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the hero looking at her curiously. “How do you know what I did?” 

“You wouldn’t be sitting on my balcony if you’d accepted his advances. You’d be out there, with him trying to convince yourself that it was enough.” Lena finished her drink with a long swallow. Facing the hero, she caught the bright blue eyes staring at her with some undescribable emotion. “For what it’s worth, Happy Birthday.” 

The hero blurred for a moment and then Lena found herself wrapped up in a tight hug. It was unexpected, but Lena hugged back. The warmth practically radiating from the hero was in contrast to the cool of the night. Closing her eyes, she soaked in the warmth, and the comfort that the hero unknowingly was offering. Finally, the woman pulled back, blushing slightly as she ducked her head. 

“Thank you, and sorry about… I should have asked.” Supergirl was adorable really standing awkwardly in front of her. 

The adorableness of the moment seemed to call to something familiar to Lena. Lena caught her breath, her heart suddenly thundered in her chest. Oh… oh sweet lord, Kara Danvers. It was so obvious. She didn’t have the slightest idea how it had taken her this long to realize. 

Supergirl frowned suddenly, tilting her head. “Are you alright?” She stepped a half step forward towards Lena. 

She cursed internally, of course she could hear her heart rate increase. “I’m fine, just realized something surprising.” 

The woman’s hand reached out but stopped before it dropped on her shoulder. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes,” Lena smiled at the awkward blonde before her. Then, she paused and something from the conversation came into startling relief. It was Kara’s birthday and she was alone. Which was… unacceptable. It was tragic when it was the superhero, it was completely horifying when it was her friend. “So, since you’re evening is open, how would you feel if we ordered some dinner and perhaps a cake and made an evening of it?” 

The only way to describe the smile that filled Kara’s face was radiant. “I would love that, but are you sure? If it’s too much trouble, I don’t want to be a bother, you’ve already been so kind.”

“I would like nothing more than your company. It will be you doing me a favor. Now, come help me decide what to order.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is short, but tomorrow's is the longest of the collection so hopefully that makes up for it.

Everyone has guilty pleasures. Lena’s was simple, she followed Supergirl’s Instagram account. It had started out simply enough. Not long after she’d moved to National City, Supergirl had went and gotten an Instagram account. It had seemed like a harmless way to get a acquainted with the city. It had become one of the few spots of joy in her day. The girl of steel mostly posted pictures of cats she saved from trees. There were quite a few soot covered firemen blushing as she took selfies with them. From what she could tell, nearly every emergency worker in the city had taken a selfie with the hero at least once. Then, there were the incredible views of the city from high up in the sky. She rarely used any words with her posts, leaving the pictures to do the talking. 

Despite all that, Lena enjoyed the ones that showed aliens the most. They popped up a few times a week. A person clearly not human would be in a selfie with the maid of might. These were the ones that tended to have words. Excited things where Supergirl was pointing to some feature on her alien friend of the week. Something like “Look at his Gills! #awesome!” It was endearing. Her favorite had been an alien with fur that was allowing Supergirl to scratch it behind the ear. 

Lena smiled as she pulled up the latest picture, it was a selfie of her and the girl of steel at her Gala the night before. She’d been tagged in it, but it was the bright smile on the hero’s face as she stood next to her in the image that she found endearing. The woman was genuinely happy to be seen next to her, Lena Luthor. It was a rare sensation. Hearing the door of her office open after a slight knock, she set her phone down and looked up to greet whoever had entered. Only to see the exact same smile looking down at her from Kara Danvers. 

She choked, as blond hair, blue eyes, and a brilliant smile all came into startling relief. It was ridiculous that she hadn’t realized. Dear lord, it was a Librarian costume during the day and a cape at night… how was that even effective? How did that work on her? The woman wasn’t even good at lying, she was terrible at lying actually. Lena pinched the bridge of her nose. Well then, there was nothing to do but laugh at the rest of the world for not realizing what seemed so blindingly obvious now.


	14. Accidental Engagement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes Kryptonians really do in the comic world use bracelets. Which..that's just this idea being handed to a person on a silver platter.

Lena looked up as the door to her office was practically flung open and a casually dressed woman with a badge on her belt strode in purposefully. Raising a brow, she sat back in her chair. “Can I help you?” 

The woman grinned at her smugly as Jess came skidding in while glaring at the newcomer. “I’m so sorry Ms. Luthor, she just went right past me.” 

“It’s fine Jess.” Lena stood examining the smug dimpled grin on the face of the intruder, who she could easily tell as the detective who had arrested her recently. “Is there something you wanted detective?” 

“Maggie Sawyer in case you forgot.” The woman said, sticking her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. “This isn’t an official visit, more social really.” 

“Then, I’m afraid you’ll have to leave.” Lena said firmly, glancing at Jess, who appeared to be messaging security. 

The detective’s teeth showed as her smile widened. “I just thought you might want to know, Kryptonians give bracelets instead of rings when they propose.” 

Lena froze, her eyes widening in shock as she realized the ramifications of that sentence. In an effort to publically thank Supergirl for saving her and the company and its buildings and employees multiple times, Lena had given her a small, elegant bracelet. It was designed and made of the strongest metal she could find. It had a thin green line of dyed metal twisting through it. She’d thought it a simple symbol of friendship and partnership. The fact that she’d presented it to the girl of steel at her last press conference and personally attached it to the woman’s wrist had led to headlines about rivalries being put aside. Lena had found it surprisingly cute how the superhero had blushed and nearly stumbled, clearly unused to being given thanks in so public a manner. 

The sound of Jess’ tablet hitting the ground brought Lena back to the present. “What?” It sounded slightly more strangled than she would ever admit to being. 

Maggie laughed. “You proposed according to Kryptonian custom. From most people, I’m sure our friendly neighborhood superhero wouldn’t have thought anything of it. From you though, well, you’re family is known for their intelligence on aliens.” The woman seemed far too amused. “That secret agency she works for is currently a hornet's nest of disapproval trying to convince our hero to break it off with you.” 

Lena opened her mouth, nothing came out of it. Sitting down, she went through the many and various ramifications. “How do you know this?” 

“I know enough about Kryptonian culture and alien culture in general to not get caught up in these sort of misunderstandings in my line of work. In this case though, the alien community is celebrating that you won’t be following in your family's footsteps.” The woman leaned down, picking up the dropped tablet and handing it back to Jess. “That and my girlfriend works for the men in black people who work with Supergirl. She’s been making lists of reasons why accepting your gesture was a terrible awful idea.” 

Lena narrowed her eyes slightly. “Why bring this to me?” 

“I assumed someone should tell you. Also, I thought it would be a good time to bring up that if you are going to associate with a Kryptonian you should really brush up more on their culture.” Maggie shrugged. 

“Is there a way to politely get out of the situation?” Lena asked carefully. 

Jess dropped down on the couch and pulled out a stylus to take notes, which was sweet of her Lena thought. Really, she was going to have to give the woman a raise after making her sign enough non-disclosure agreements to ensure that this conversation never escaped this office.

Maggie sighed and her smile dropped slightly. “Yes, if you explain the misunderstanding, Supergirl wouldn’t hold you to it. Before you do so, you might want to know that Supergirl is currently defending you vehemently to a secret government agency. Also, before I ducked out to come speak to you the words ‘kind’, ‘smart’, ‘amazing’, ‘brave’, ‘smells nice’, ‘I trust her’, and ‘brilliant’ had all been used on your behalf.” 

Lena was dumbstruck. She’d known of course that Supergirl didn’t dislike her. Her working relationship with the girl of steel was so much better than anything she could have ever imagined. Her expectations for their interactions had started out so low that the idea that the superhero actually liked her hadn’t even crossed her mind. She’d been expecting threatening speeches. Perhaps checks to make sure she wasn’t up to no good. However, apparently the woman had accepted a proposal from her. Which, how had that happened? They didn’t interact often outside of the sadly regular life saving endeavours. Frowning, she tapped her finger against her desk. “Ms. Sawyer how is it possible my intentions could have been misunderstood? Supergirl and I hardly have a romantic relationship.” 

In fact, now that she was past the initial shock, she was starting to doubt the woman’s claims. Even if she was correct on the possible meaning, surely the girl of steel would have realized the mistake simply because they weren’t romantically entangled. 

The detective’s face widened dimples showing up on either cheek. “Well you see, Kryptonians don’t think of relationships in the same way we humans do. They’re considered rather the pretentious, stuck up, prudes of the galaxy. Relationships outside of marriage or courting simply don’t exist in their culture. They don’t even have sex, they’re children are developed in pods.” 

“That’s…” 

“Oh, it get’s better. Apparently, once upon a time they were slightly more in touch with themselves but decided sex was vulgar and unnecessary. According to a very drunk Daxamite, Superman’s birth was an absolute scandal because he was conceived the natural way.” Maggie rocked back onto her heels in amusement. “For them, marriage was always about uniting houses and for political gain.” 

Lena considered what the woman was saying. She had spent her whole life having to listen and watch for lies and nothing about this detective seemed to indicate she was lying. “So, it’s political to her?” 

Maggie waved that off. “No, she’s way too much of a romantic for that. Besides, I doubt if it was, she would have spent time describing your smiles as a reason for not refusing.” 

Lena felt confused and flattered and completely perplexed on what on earth to do. “What will she be expecting?” She found herself asking. It hurt, but Kara clearly didn’t return her crush. Was it wrong to consider Supergirl as an option?

“Well, that’s what I’m here for.” She suddenly looked slightly nervous. “Which you will never tell anyone because my girlfriend will kill me for encouraging this whole thing. Still, I’ve had to watch Supergirl making heart eyes whenever you come up in conversation for weeks now. It could not go on as it was” She shook her head fondly. 

Lena blushed, a slight smile pulling up the corner of her mouth. The idea of the superheroine having a crush on her was endearing and flattering. It helped that she’d mostly ignored any fluttering feeling the superhero caused her because of her interest in Kara Danvers, who seemed to be regrettably straight. She had not been subtle in making her interest known and Kara’s response had not indicated someone who realized pursual was even a possibility. 

“So, first thing you should know is you’ve started a formal Kryptonian courting custom. She’s going to most likely attempt to do so in a more human manner. From what little I know, she will probably give you a bracelet of your own after six months to a year of dating.” 

Lena nodded. “What exactly will be expected of me?” 

Maggie made a sort of shrugging motion. “I’m not entirely sure. She’s the only Kryptonian I know. Food is a good place to start. Oh, and you might want to know Kryptonians don’t have divorce, at all. If you do go through with this, you need to know that.” 

“I thought you knew about their culture?” Lena asked sharply. God this was a mess. Would turning down a superhero cause problems? Can you turn down an engagement while asking someone on a date? These were all necessary questions. 

“I know a few aliens that dealt with Krypton enough.” She seemed to consider saying something. “Just be careful, she’s genuinely happy right now.” 

Lena nodded carefully as she tried to understand exactly what she was supposed to do with this information.

////

She was sitting on her balcony sipping a glass of wine when she saw the caped hero come to a stop hovering in front of her. Her heart beat faster. It was all so confusing and she was still undecided on what to do. Despite all that, she was flattered by the situation and knew she had to protect the hero. Until the hero told her the situation, she could stay undecided. For now, she was curious about what was going to happen. 

“Lena.” Supergirl greeted, her hair billowing out from the wind between the skyscrapers. 

The glint of the bracelet against her wrist caught Lena’s attention. “Supergirl, just dropping in for a chat?” 

“I was wondering if you wanted to see the city from my perspective?” 

Lena stepped forward. “I would like that. Though, if you drop me I will find a way to drop you.” 

Supergirl just laughed before alighting beside her. “If you step on my boots, you’ll feel more secure.” 

“Oh, who told you that?” She asked while stepping out of her heels and gently onto the hero’s boots. Wrapping her arms around her neck, she gave herself a second to get used to the position. Supergirl was practically a furnace. 

Blushing, she ducked her head a bit. “Lois Lane. Outside of rescues, I’ve only flown one person and she’s a bit of an adrenaline junky and likes hanging off my back.” 

“And who is this mysterious rider?” She asked while smirking as the hero gently wrapped her arms around her waist, holding her safely in place. 

Supergirl spoke simply with a fond smile. “My sister.” 

Lena felt them starting to lift off and tightened her hold. “Human?” 

“Human.” The girl of steel said softly. 

It struck Lena in that moment that Supergirl was trusting her. Or, more like clearly reminding herself that she trusted her. Never in a thousand years would she have expected that. The hero had seemed more cautious on the tidbit that her sister was human than that she had one. Lena wondered if the hero had thought she already knew about the sister. Turning her head, around she looked out at the view and gasped. It was gorgeous.

//// 

Lena looked up and saw Kara entering her office with a shy smile on her face. “Kara.” Standing, she walked around to greet her friend. Even if she was forcing herself to accept that nothing romantic would happen, the girl was still her first friend in the city. No one can receive as many flowers as she had sent her and not realize that more than friendship was offered though. So, she’d decided to cautiously see what would happen with the hero. That didn’t mean the reporter wasn’t still her friend though. She pulled the girl into a hug. “What brings you here today? Need a comment on something?” 

“No, nothing like that.” Kara stepped back, fiddling with her glasses. “I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch?” 

“That sounds lovely.” Lena’s eye caught a glint. There plain as day on the woman’s wrist was a very familiar bracelet with silver metal and a green center. “You…” 

Kara tilted her head looking at her curiously. “Lena?” Her eyes followed Lena’s and saw the bracelet. Cheeks flaming red, she shifted nervously. “Should I not wear it when I’m… well like this?” 

Several things slotted into place. How Supergirl could have made the mistake of her intentions for one. Lena felt a warm sense of peace settle as she moved her hand, entwining their fingers. “No, I like it. Just surprised to see you wearing it out of costume.” 

“Well, I didn’t want to take it off and…” Kara bit her lip. “Come on, there’s this taco truck near here today that has the best taco’s in the state!” 

“I’m sure you’d know.” Lena teased. 

Pouting, Kara dragged them out of the office and for the elevator. “It takes a lot of calories to fly I’ll have you know.” 

“I would imagine that’s very true.” A question popped into her head in that moment. “Why didn’t you tell me who you were?” 

Kara fell silent till the elevator doors closed. She spoke carefully. “I’ve only told two people who I am. More know but that’s because others told them. The second person, I only told because Alex was in danger and we needed her help.” Squeezing her hand, she continued. “When you’re an alien everything becomes about fitting in, not being different. Looking harmless is the only way to survive. You have to come off as just another face in the crowd. It’s… hard to separate that.” 

“I can understand some of that.” Lena acknowledged, pleased that it didn’t seem to have had much to do with her name. 

“When did you figure it out?” Kara asked, looking at her curiously. “I mean, I didn’t know you knew but then...” 

Well that question was one that needed to be evaded, Lena decided. “You’re disguise is a ponytail and glasses.” Really, Lena was ashamed she hadn’t realized earlier. After lunch, she was going to lock herself in her panic room and process everything, possibly scream into a pillow for a while. Right now, she just wanted to concentrate on the fact that she’d apparently managed to successfully propose to the friend she’d been falling in love with since they first met. 

Kara blushed. “It works until someone spends too much time with both sides of me.” She admitted. “I think it’s that nobody notices Kara Danvers, so they don’t connect me to Supergirl.” 

Reaching out, she hit the stop button on the elevator and turned to face Kara. “I’ve always seen you Kara Danvers. You’ve saved me as Supergirl plenty of times, but you, Kara Danvers you, are the one who is my hero.” Kara turned bright pink while ducking her head. Reaching out, she pushed up on the girl’s chin to so that she’d look at her. “You’re the one I want.”


	15. Drunk Lena

The first thing she was aware of was the pounding in her temples. Next, the awful dry mouth. Cracking her eyes open, she scrunched them closed again instantly. The light felt like razor blades digging into her head. Groaning, she buried her head in the pillow beneath her. Knowing she wasn’t going to feel better till she’d gotten some water and advil into her system, she emerged from the pillow and squinted at the table beside the bed. Thank god, there sitting in a small dish was painkillers and a tall glass of water. 

Leveraging herself up, she swallowed and then proceeded to drain the glass. Setting the empty glass down, she collapsed back into the mattress and tried to push the pounding and nausea away so that she could think. Stretching her memories, she tried to remember what she’d done to herself. She would be screwed if a business deal fell through because she’d been jail. “Shit.” 

With a final grunt she rolled over and sat, her legs hanging off the bed. Which is when it dawned on her that she was very much not in her room… or in her office… or in any room she had ever been in before this very moment. Objectively, it was a lovely room. Colorful throw pillows abounded. There was an area rug over hardwood floors, cream walls with a single wall of exposed brick, and large floor to ceiling windows. All these lovely features really did was reassure Lena that she probably hadn’t been kidnapped. Letting her head fall into her hands, she tried to wade through her murky memories. She remembered doing her best to polish off a bottle of whisky at the cocktail bar by herself. 

It took more effort than it should have but she stood up from the bed. Looking down at herself, she closed her eyes in resignation. She was wearing a large oversized shirt that was certainly not the business appropriate clothing she’d been wearing last she recalled. Opening her eyes again, she noticed her clothing wasn’t lying on the floor. Well, she was not going to hunt down her clothing and phone in nothing but an oversized t-shirt. Spotting the closet, she headed over, hoping to find some pants before she ventured out into the apartment. 

The closet was full of a host of neat shirts, pastel cardigans and a few dresses. She breathed out in relief. There was only one person she had ever met who wore this many sweaters in this color pallet, Kara. Pinching her nose, she prayed to a god she didn’t believe in, that she hadn’t called her friend drunk. She had a terrible feeling she had, it was the sort of thing she would consider an excellent idea at the bottom of a bottle. At least, she didn’t need to worry about the owner of the clothing being upset when she found some pants. Thumbing through the clothing, she paused as her hand hit a fabric that didn’t feel like the soft sweaters and shirts that she would expect to find in Kara’s closet. 

Squinting, she pulled the hanger off the rack and stared. Well that was… maybe Kara did laundry for Supergirl? That was totally plausible… she was too hungover for this. Sticking it back, she just groaned as she realized the next four hangars were all super suits. Nope, she wasn’t dealing with that or the conclusions it required right now. After that, it didn’t take long to find a pair of sweatpants. Pulling them on, she headed out into the general area of the apartment. She could smell the coffee. 

She made a beeline for the pot. It was while she was sipping her newly acquired mug of coffee that the apartment door opened and Alex Danvers came striding into the room. “Kara, I grabbed some bagels from that bakery you like.” 

Lena watched as the woman’s stance changed to caution and sheer surprise on spotting her. “Good morning.” 

“What are you doing here Luthor?” Alex exclaimed in shock. 

It was only because it wasn’t said with venom that she didn’t cringe from the use of her last name. Instead, she just cringed from the volume. “I was hoping you could tell me that.” 

Alex shut the door while setting the bag of bagels down on the counter. “You don’t know why you’re in my sister’s apartment?” 

Lena brushed her hair out of her face. “I can guess.” 

A glare that she really wanted to learn came across Alex’s face. “Care to enlighten me.” 

“Considering the hangover and lack of memories, I’d assume I drunk called her from the bar.” Lena didn’t see any reason to be anything but blunt. Noting the slight beginning of her rolling her eyes, Lena decided she wasn’t going to just stand there at let the woman laugh at her. “I assume with arms of steel getting me into her apartment wouldn’t have been difficult.” 

If she’d thought she was being glared at before, she was wrong. Alex took a step forward, her hand falling to her waist where Lena could guess a gun usually rested. “I’m not sure I know what you mean.” 

Lena arched a single brow in disbelief at Alex. Then dropped it and frowned. “Does your sister even have a car or did I get flown here?” 

Alex choked. Throwing her hands up in defeat, she walked over and poured herself a large mug of coffee. “I hope you realize you’re going to have to sign some paperwork.” 

“Don’t I always.” Lena wordlessly handed the creamer over to the woman. 

“How long have you known?” She asked sounding annoyed. 

“I was trying to find pants… there are supersuits in her closet.” Lena took a drink from her mug. “I’m ashamed it took that for it to dawn on me though.” Rolling her eyes, she continued. “She told me she flew to my office on a bus.” 

Alex groaned. “I hope you know if you hurt her I’ll find the deepest darkest hole on the planet in which to throw you?” 

“Of course.” Lena pushed off the counter and headed over to the couch curling up on one end. “You wouldn’t happen to know where she would have put my clothing by the way?” 

With a snort, Alex joined her sitting down on the opposite end of the couch. “She’s probably dropping it off at the dry cleaners as we speak.” Alex blushed a bit. “She has a rather predictable pattern for taking care of drunk friends.” 

“I would never have guessed.” Lena said and considered the agent in front of her. Ah, it would seem she wasn’t the only one with a tendency to lose herself in drink when things were horrible. 

“Two aspirin in a glass dish and a glass of water by the side of the bed? Fresh pot of coffee in the kitchen?” Alex could clearly see the answer in her face. “She has it down to a fine art. It’s not fair that she doesn’t even get a hangover when she drinks.” 

Lena would have laughed if it wouldn’t have hurt her head. “I didn’t know she could get drunk?” 

“Alien alcohol, completely deadly to humans.” Alex shook her head fondly. “Makes her even more like a puppy if that’s possible.” 

Biting back a smile, Lena sipped her coffee. She was going to have to see that sometime. Both of them looked up at the door as they heard it opening. Lena really did laugh then when she saw the confused face Kara gave them, clearly not having expected the current scene.


	16. Slip of the Tongue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the outfit I stuffed Kara in for this is the cannon Superboy outfit, which so much more practical. Also a bit of a change of pace on the points of view.

Kara burst into James’s office while shaking with rage, her lips white from pressing them together so tightly. “I need your help.” 

He blinked up from where he’d been typing, a pen between his teeth and papers spread across the desk in a way that would have sent Cat into a rage. “Is it super business?” He asked, letting the pen drop out of his mouth. 

“Yes! Well no… sorta?” She frowned. “I need you to help me so I can help Lena.” 

Straightening up in his chair, his voice turned serious. “Cadmus?” 

“No, The Planet.” She growled out, deciding that she needed to invest in some new cars to pummel. 

Understanding dawned. “Look Kara, Lena can handle some punny reports. She practically eats entitled white men for breakfast… I almost feel sorry for them. Really, announcing they’d booked an interview with her a week ahead of time was terrible. They can’t get out of it now if someone wisens up that they aren’t going to be the one doing the verbal pummeling.” 

“They’re going to bring up Lillian and Lex, and they’ve been saying awful things about her all week!” Kara said slowly. She was furious, it wasn’t right. Lena was a hero and nobody should be talking about her like that. “So, let’s prove that some of the garbage they propagate as news is as false as their venires.” 

James raised a hand. “Of course, I am willing to help you embarrass our business rivals and generate buzz for the company, but what exactly do you want to do? You can’t just crash the interview.” 

“They’ve been saying rumors about Lena’s and Supergirl’s friendship are ridiculous.” Kara shoved her glasses angrily back up her nose. “They claim that Supergirl’s presence near her is proof that I don’t trust her!” 

James bit his lip. “The graf those bloggers did of your usual flight patterns did point out you loop around L-corp five times more than any other structure in the city.” 

Kara felt her eyes heat up as she focused on him. “She’s attacked almost every other day! It’s just good superheroing to check in on her that often.” 

He held up a hand in surrender. “True, but five times?” His trademark smile full of blindingly white teeth came across his face as he leaned forward. “How do you want to do this?” 

Kara sat down across from him, relieved he was going to help her. Plus, five times was completely understandable. “I was thinking I could fly in and give her a ride out of their studio.” 

“Kara…” James winced. “She’s afraid of flying and has publicly avoided air travel of any sort as often as possible.” 

Kara pouted. “Well, I can’t walk out with her.” 

James pulled out a piece of paper. “I have an idea. We’ll need Winn, and for you to bribe Lena’s secretary.” He began listing off items. “If we pull it off, we’ll have our headline for the Tribune.” 

////

Jess was sipping at a cup of herbal tea. She’d had an awful week. It didn’t matter who she’d called, cancelling Lena’s interview had been impossible. One of their lead investors watched The Planet’s news broadcast exclusively and demanded Lena appear on ‘the only news show on tv worth a damn’. Of course, the day he’d had a heart attack and died, The Planet had publicly announced they’d committed to the damn thing. There was no getting out of it now, at least without looking like cowards. Which had left her in the position of having to tell Lena they were stuck doing it. Frowning, she tilted her head, what was that tapping noise? Must be her imagination. 

She opened her fridge and stared at the unappealing leftovers. Two more days and she could go back to a life where Lena wasn’t preparing to eviscerate journalists. It was a sadistic hobby of her boss’. No one needed to know it was the PR reps and herself who prevented Lena from giving more interviews. Well, except for to Kara Danvers. Jess was keeping her fingers crossed that Lena’s crush kept the positive spin for L-corp going indefinitely. It didn’t help the feeling of doom about the fallout that would come from this. God, Lena was going to kill someone on live tv. 

Jess screamed when she looked up from the fridge to find the source of that truly irritating tapping sound, only to see Supergirl smiling at her from the other side of her window...her fifteenth story window. Slamming the fridge door shut, she practically lunged across the kitchen and hauled the window open to her apartment. 

Once a slightly sheepish Superhero was standing in her kitchen, Jess was greeted with a “Hi, sorry for scaring you.” 

“It’s fine.” Jess squeaked. Could late night visits by superheros count as a reason for increased life insurance policies? “Was there something you wanted?” 

Supergirl smiled blindingly bright and pulled out a bag from behind her back that smelled a whole lot like her favorite Thai take out food. “I need your help.” 

////

Lena was furious if vindicated. The interview had hit on every single sore spot she had. It didn’t matter that she’d handled it with the grace and tact that had been trained into her from adoption onwards. She knew people were still going to see things however they wanted to. The fact that some of the needling had hit upon her quieter insecurities didn’t help matters. The angle they’d gotten the most traction with was her friendship with Supergirl. 

Because really what reason did an honest to god superhero have to be constantly hanging around her if not to keep tabs on her? Interviews were not the time to bandy about feelings of honest connection and genuine caring. Which had left her having to change the topic after a vague answer. It had been the single sloppiest momment that she’d had in an interview since she was knock kneed and being shoved in front of the cameras as a four year old. 

So, perhaps she wasn’t quite paying attention as Jess led her away from the elevator that would have taken her to the car garage and instead out the front entrance. In fact, she hadn’t realized what was happening till suddenly she was faced with the public, and several paparazzi. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a face though. Was that James Olsen? Turning to Jess, who looked suspiciously nervous, she asked. “Jess, what’s going on?” 

Jess wrung her hands. “I’m sorry Miss. Luthor but she was just so nice, and thai food!” 

“Who Jess?” Lena narrowed her eyes, anger flaring. She’d kept Jess as her secretary for this long because the woman had never sold her out till this moment. 

The woman’s eyes widened as she pointed behind Lena’s shoulder. Lena turned following her finger and spotted a motorcycle veering up onto the sidewalk before the throttle was revved instantly gathering notice from everyone there. Her mouth opened slightly at the rider. It was clearly a woman wearing tight black leather jacket, and dark red leather pants. Sitting up in the seat, the woman reached up, taking her helmet off her head. It was unfair how perfectly the golden curls fell out about the woman’s shoulders. Tucking the helmet under her arm, she unzipped her jacket, leaving the symbol of the Supers plain for all to see. 

Walking forward, she didn’t release the blue gaze the superhero was giving her. Coming to a stop in front of the motorcycle, she found her voice. “You bribed my secratary?” 

Completely unrepentant, the hero shrugged. “Well, since you don’t like to fly just picking you up straight from the interview wasn’t possible.” 

Lena swallowed down the emotion she felt. This woman had just ridden in to save her after all. “Isn’t the helmet redundant when you get thrown through concrete regularly?” She bantered instead of speaking of the gratitude she felt. 

“The law doesn’t take into account alien durability.” Supergirl replied. The hero blushed slight before grabbing a second helmet that had been attached to the side and held it out to her. “Need a ride Miss. Luthor?” 

Lena laughed accepting the helmet and swinging easily on behind the superhero. “I thought we agreed you could call me Lena.” 

“Lena,” The hero rolled her name out with a smile. “Where do you want to go?” 

She smirked, pulling the helmet over her head. “Surprise me.” Swinging her leg over the bike behind Supergirl, she wrapped her arms around her waist. 

“Alright.” The woman pulled her own helmet back on and waited for her to settle properly before revving the engine again and taking off down the street. 

Lena laughed as they flew down the road winding between cars. She knew she was safe and felt like she was flying only without the height that made her stomach curl. Squeezing her arms around the hero’s middle, she knew she had been right, the hero was her friend. She hadn’t been deluding herself as to the nature of their relationship. 

The bike finally came to a stop outside her favorite take away stop. Her guilty pleasure stop that not even Jess knew about. Pulling her helmet off, she raised a brow, looking at the woman. “How do you know about this place?” 

Supergirl blushed, “Well, you told me it was your favorite.” Standing up from the bike, she hooked her helmet on the bike. “Come on, let’s get lunch, get pictured together on a few cell phones and prove to those bullies that you’re just as much a hero as I am.” 

Lean had to bite her lip to prevent herself from laughing as Supergirl pulled her into the restaurant. Kara Danvers was the only person she’d ever told about this place. She was also the only person who was good and kind enough for her to believe they would do something like this. Stepping forward, she linked their arms. “Let’s go Supergirl.”


	17. Balcony's Aren't Private

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a lot of you guys have asked me to continue most of these and I'm going to be honest I'm probably only going to continue the secretaries being friends one. Which leaves these kinda in an interesting place. So as has been suggested if anyone wants to adopt the plot from one of these like just double check with with me and I'll be fine with it.

Lena tucked her head into Supergirl’s shoulder to cut out the ground flying away beneath her. Even with the speed they were moving at, she knew it had been close. Another second, and the car bomb would have succeeded. Third car bomb this month… she really was going to have to look into alternate methods or at least additional security options. Worrying about security costs was far easier than thinking about how her heart was pounding in her chest and she didn’t have a clue, or want one, as to how far away the ground was. 

The rushing of the breeze finally stopped and she felt the hero lowering her legs. Then, thank God, there was something solid beneath her feet. She was shaky and just held onto the arms Supergirl. “Thank you for saving me, again.” 

“I’ll always be there to save you Ms. Luthor.” Supergirl assured her. “Are you sure you’re not hurt? It was already going off by the time I arrived.” 

Lena looked up and noticed how the hero was looking her up and down with a crinkle between her brows. She wondered if she was being subjected to x-ray vision. Squeezing the bicep under her hand, she smiled. “You got there in time. I’m fine.” 

Supergirl breathed out in a rush. “I was so worried. If something happened to you… I just.” The woman’s face turned a bright red. 

Her heart seemed trapped in her throat as she suddenly realized the effect she was having on an honest to god superhero. That was not.. .that was not something she could have expected in any universe let alone this one. So, she remained frozen when the hero darted in pressing a soft kiss on her lips. Lena barely had time to process what was happening when Supergirl was pulling back, wide eyed, like she couldn’t believe what she’d just done. “Oh, I’m so sorry, Ms. Luthor, I shouldn’t have done that. I’m all about consent and I didn’t ask you, I just went and... I’m so sorry.” 

Squeezing the woman’s arms again to stop the rambling, she spoke carefully, though she could feel the blush that had crawled up her cheeks. “It’s alright.” 

“Oh,” Supergirl relaxed and beamed at her. “Does that mean… Can I try that again?” 

Lena moved a hand, pressing it to Supergirl’s chest to prevent her from ducking in again a second time. “I’m not upset, but there’s someone else.” 

A flash of hurt crossed the hero’s face as she stepped back, giving her some room and ducked her head. “I didn’t know, I’m sorry.” 

“No, it’s fine.” Lena rushed to assure her. “You’re kind, selfless, beautiful, and that’s not even mentioning an honest to god superhero. Anyone would be lucky to have you.” She bit her lip. “But, I’m in love with someone already. Believe me, if I wasn’t, I would be more than flattered to see if there could be anything romantic between us. As it is, I would like to be your friend.” 

“Right, friend.” Supergirl smiled at her though it looked strained around the eyes. “Yes, that’s good.” It softened into something more real. “I will always be your friend as long as you want me to be.” 

Lena wished she could make this better. Who was she to turn down Supergirl? It was ridiculous. “Thank you for saving me again.” 

“Anytime Ms. Luthor.” Supergirl’s head suddenly snapped to the side. She glanced back at her. “I have to go. Stay safe.” 

Lena watched the woman rocket away and wondered if she’d truly heard something or just had wanted to get away from an awkward conversation. It didn’t matter which really. Though, she had a feeling loops near her building by the hero might be lowering in number. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she controlled herself, forcing herself to return to an appropriate mindset. Pirouetting on her heel, she headed into her office to pull up some new contracts for security. Not to mention, fire some security officers who clearly were not doing their job. 

////

As Jess walked into her office, Lena frowned. She hadn’t asked her assistant to come into her office. Taking her reading glasses off, she looked up at her. “Has something happened?” 

“There’s something I think you need to see ma’am.” Jess picked up the remote for the tv hanging on the wall and turned it on to a news channel. 

Lena glanced at the tv and felt her heart stop. There on the screen was a shot, clearly taken by a telephoto lens, of her and Supergirl’s short kiss. The way they were standing, particularly her hands hanging onto the hero made it look far more intimate than it had been. This would be great press for L-corp, but it would humiliating for the hero who probably would like to pretend it had never happened. Press… Lena stood straight up with a sudden thought. It was a Saturday and Kara wouldn’t be at work but there was no way a reporter would miss the biggest story since her mother turned out to be evil. “I have to go, cancel everything for the rest of the day.” 

She didn’t give so much as a backward glance as she strode out of her office. It didn’t matter that she wasn’t dating Kara Danvers. She’d been flirting with the girl outrageously and she was not going to let her think she’d been leading her on. 

////

Lena knocked on the door of Kara’s apartment. Her hands were sweaty and she knew this could go one of two ways. One, she ends up actually getting to date the woman of her dreams that she was head over heels for. Or two, she ends up possibly losing her friendship. 

The door opened hesitantly and Kara stood there looking at her curiously. Kara’s eyes had an unmistakable red around the rims, and she was wearing a pair of sweats that screamed comfort clothing. Over her shoulder, Lena could spot an entire gallon of ice cream sitting on the coffee table in front of the tv. “Lena?” 

“Oh, Kara.” She reached out, pulling Kara into a tight hug. With her upbringing, she was unsure with gestures of affection but she knew enough that Kara was practically a puppy. She gravitated and took comfort in physical touch. Lena knew she was right when Kara buried her face into her shoulder. “What’s happened, are you alright?” 

Kara shook her head slightly. “I’ll be fine, it’s just… it’s nothing.” 

Lena frowned as Kara pulled back from her. “It’s not nothing.” A sneaking suspicion slithered into her head. She saw the cursed picture of Supergirl kissing her on the tv screen in the living room. “It didn’t mean anything!”

“What?” Kara’s face scrunched up in confusion. 

“Supergirl and I, the kiss it didn’t mean anything.” She hurried to explain. 

Kara’s face showed hurt though she fiddled with her glasses to hide it. “Oh, yeah. I… I’m sorry?” 

Lena stepped into the apartment, closing the door behind her, trying to get Kara’s eyes to stop looking at the floor. “She saved me from another car bomb and you know how I hate flying. Then, she was just so close, but it didn’t mean anything. I mean she’s wonderful but… she’s not you.” 

Kara’s eyes snapped up, widening as she stared at her in shock. “Me?!” She squeaked. 

“Yes, you,” Lena could feel her heart running a mile a minute. “You’re dorky, and beautiful, and kind, and I could never even look at someone else so long as you’re in my life.” She shifted nervously as Kara seemed to be gaping at her. “Of course, if you don’t feel that way I won’t speak of it again. I just needed you to know that I could never be with Supergirl, because you’re the one I… you’re the one who makes me smile, who makes me feel safe and cared for.”

Finally, Kara seemed to have found her words. “You… you turned down Supergirl because you like me?!” She sounded strangled as she ended her question. 

“Yes.” She bit her lip, praying that this wasn’t going as badly as she was sure it was. 

“I…” Kara’s face filled with awe. “May I kiss you?” 

“Yes,” Lena laughed out in relief. 

Kara leaned in slowly and Lena wrapped her arms around her neck and sighed into the gentle press of lips. Her eyes fluttered shut only to open as she pulled back looking at Kara in confusion. She’d recognized that sensation after all. Oh god, she was a fool. Giggling at her own stupidity, she fluttered dozens of light kisses across Kara’s face reducing the woman to her own giggles.


	18. Chapter 18

It started with the food. Or, well, it really started with a tiny crush that left Lena observing and internally remembering every detail about the reporter. After her arrest, she had found herself truly completely alone in a way she hadn’t even known possible, save for a single human being, Kara Danvers. As a result, that tiny crush had grown into something far more than that. Which is when she started to internally calculate how many calories Kara Danvers ate a day just from what she could ascertain in their brief meetings. 

By the end of a week of Kara dropping in with food for her at least once a day, Lena was increasing her time at the gym and fundamentally horrified. Which lead her to the realization that Kara must have some sort of disorder that made her body not process enough calories. Lena had calculated the cost Kara would have to incur to feed herself if she had to consume that many calories a day. It was insane. It was easy enough to start keeping high calorie snacks around her office and apartment. She had even started showing up at Kara’s apartment with food a couple times a week. Kara always greeted her excitedly and welcomed her with genuine sincerity. Lena always smiled to herself and enjoyed the unexpected warmth of having a true friend. 

The next thing that she noticed, was that while Kara was clearly fluent in English that it wasn’t her first language. She would often get colloquialisms and slang confused. Sometimes, in her texts, she’d become overly formal. Same with conversation, the more tired and comfortable she seemed, the more formal her speaking became. Lena had asked her what her first language was only for Kara to be reduced to a babbling mess. It had taken some effort but she’d managed to smooth things over but was left with no idea what Kara’s first language was. With the knowledge that Kara was embarrassed about the topic, Lena safely avoided it. 

The third thing, and the moment of realization was when she saw Kara without a shirt. Sadly, it wasn’t in the circumstances she would have wished. Kara had spilled a cup of coffee down her front and pulled her shirt off and then pulled a new one on quickly without bothering to leave the room. After Lena was sure her heart rate was back to normal, she reflected on her friend’s abs. She reflected on them a great deal. However, it did occur to her eventually that no one with a condition like the one she’d assumed Kara had could look that flawlessly perfect. 

Which had lead to the inevitable realization, Kara was an alien. Lena hadn’t known what do with that knowledge for a day. Her go to person for all conversation on personal quandaries was the cause of her current one. By the end of the day, she found herself curled up on Kara’s couch, sipping a glass of wine Kara had bought just for her and watching Disney movies. Resting her head on Kara’s shoulder, she sighed. Well then, she’d just have to learn how to be a good alien ally. 

Now that she knew what to look for, her list of notes about Kara had increased. Kara ran warmer than a human. Her skin literally just looked perfect all the time. It was distinctly unfair, of course Kara was physically perfect as well as perfect on the inside. Like Lena didn’t daydream about her enough as it was. Besides the obvious, she’d realized that Kara could hear at least as well as a dog. She may have set her cell phone to let out various different tones that were outside the human range of hearing during lunch to test this. 

Getting her office soundproofed after that so that Kara would always feel comfortable there was just being a good friend. Once she’d had that done, she’d realized whatever species Kara was had an advanced sense of smell. Kara had spent a good twenty minutes one day complaining about how people wore far too much cologne and perfume and how in crowds it all just mixed together into an overwhelming stench. Lena could commiserate with that. She’d had a roommate in boarding school who’d thought bathing in perfume was appropriate. After that conversation, she’d cut back the amount of perfume she used so that it was hardly noticeable at all to a human nose. She had also started using scent reducing soaps for her laundry. After all, it was just good manners to want to not be obnoxious smelling around a friend. 

They’d been watching Lilo and Stitch one afternoon when Lena had come to yet another realization. She’d been carding her fingers through Kara’s hair and trying to pretend that Kara wasn’t tearing up at the cartoon, when she’d noticed how Kara had tilted her head up so as to be in the waning sunlight. After that, she’d experimented, finding that similar to a plant Kara seemed to legitimately perk up in sunlight. The next day, she’d had every light in her office and apartment replaced with full spectrum sunlamps. Incidentally, she’d apparently been vitamin D deficient herself before that. The things you learned when caring for your alien friend. 

Another thing she’d noticed about Kara was that her clothing was incredibly soft. It’d been easy enough with her other knowledge about her friend to realize it must be all of her senses that were heightened. If the softest highest thread count towels and blankets subsequently appeared in her apartment, well, she was a CEO, she was supposed to have nice things. 

So, when Kara showed up at her office stumbling over her words trying to tell her about her secret, Lena had just smiled and pulled her friend into a hug with an “I know.” It had been a good night. After Kara had finished rambling and assuring her she’d just been unsure how to tell her and that she trusted her, Lena couldn’t help it. She’d kissed her and it had been every bit as wonderful as she’d imagined. Two weeks later when Supergirl called her 'babe' she wanted to hit her head against something hard...repeatedly


	19. Body Swap

It happened quite suddenly. One minute, Lena was responding to an internal memo from her PR department and the next she was thousands of feet above the earth. There was a sharp scream and then she was plummeting to the ground. She flailed as she tore through the air, it was the thing of nightmares. Before she hit, she had a moment to close her eyes expecting an explosion of pain before nothing. Instead, it felt a bit like when she’d been a little girl and had leapt onto the massive new bed she’d been given as a Luthor. 

Cracking her eyes open, she forced herself upwards from the ground. Well… that was not what she’d expected. She’d expected in a contest between the ground and her, for the ground to win. Instead, based off the crater she was laying in, she’d won. Which was… what? It was as this moment that she noticed the blond hair out of the corner of her eye. Swinging to the side to see who was there, she was faced with just more crator. Glancing down at her hands, she stared. Raising her arms, she looked in disbelief at the blue fabric encasing her arms. Well, she thought they were her arms but they were far more muscular looking than they had been just that morning. With a feeling of disbelief, she glanced down at her chest. There on her chest was the unmistakable crest of the Super’s. 

Standing up, she looked around. There was a crowd gathered round the hole she’d just made in the sidewalk. What on earth was she supposed to do? How did this even happen? She wracked her brain for answers… she needed Jess, or Kara. Kara would be able to help. First though, she had to get out of this crater… and then… shit should she try to fly? Taking a second look around, she suddenly realized she was seeing through people. Colors she hadn’t even known existed stood out starkly. Oh god, was that a skeleton. Then, the noise pierced her skull. She hit her knees with a cry of agony. Slamming her eyelids shut, she covered her ears. 

It didn’t help, nothing was helping. The smells and noise weren’t distinguishable, it was just a wall of data. A part of her realized she was screaming but she couldn’t stop it. She didn’t know how long she kneeled there in unbearable agony when the sounds as well as the smells cut off suddenly. Curling into a ball, she just breathed, trying to deal with the sudden silence. Blinking away her tears, she looked up to see the detective who’d arrested her kneeling over her. “Hey, hey, it’s okay.” 

“What?” She croaked, trying to understand why the massive amount of just sensory input that had been bombarding her had stopped. 

The detective seemed to understand. “That last shot seems to have sent your powers out of wack Supergirl. The DEO should be here soon, till then, well I know it’s hideous but well it was the best I could do.” 

Grimacing, she sat up and felt at her throat. She could feel a… was that collar around her throat. Looking up at the detective in a panic, she realized if she went and got Supergirl captured while in her body… Oh crap she’d have to fight her way out and she didn’t know how to fight! She was a Luthor for goodness-sake. They fought with money, power, blackmail and technology, not their fists! 

“Woah, calm down there. It’s lead lined. There’s a few other species that react to it and I knew it would help cut your powers back a bit.” The detective rested a hand on her shoulder. 

Lena pieced things together. Well, apparently she wasn’t being kidnapped, that was something. However, if the government agents that worked with Supergirl got to her, they would know something was wrong. Then, she’d definitely get locked up for body stealing… was there even a law on the books against that? “I need you to take me somewhere detective.” 

“Yeah, you’re not going anywhere till Alex gives you the okay, and you’re so not getting that till your powers are back under control.” The detective said with a trace of humor in her tone. 

Shaking her head, she forced herself to her feet. “I need to get to L-corp. You can help me get there or I’ll get there myself. You’re choice.” 

“Alex is going to kill me for this.” The detective carefully herded her to the squad car. “You sure this can’t wait till the DEO get’s here?” 

“I’m positive.” Lena stated. She reached out to open the passenger side of the door, only for the whole door to come off in her hand. She’d been purposefully gentle so that she didn’t break it. Her lack of control frightened her. “I’ll pay for that.” 

The detective scoffed. “Yeah, I know what you make at that day job of yours. I’m billing the government for that. Now get in, before you break anymore of my squad car.” 

As soon as she managed to wedge the door shut behind her, the car fell into awkward silence as the detective started up the car. Finally, the detective spoke up breaking the unnatural quiet. “So, any reason you’re avoiding the DEO? Cause I expect you to help me win at game night for this.” 

Lena stared at the detective in surprise. Shit, of course the detective that had known how to help dampen her powers was a personal friend of Supergirl’s. Which meant she was going to get figured out really fast. “I believe Ms. Luthor can assist with restoring my powers to working order.” After all, Supergirl’s soul, spirit, or whatever had to have gone somewhere and chances were good it was into her body.” 

“Wait, since when do you call her Ms. Luthor?” The detective spared her a sharp look. 

It was not a good moment. Chances were the hero either called her by her name, or their friendly interactions were a front and there was a specific insult used in its place. The problem was she didn’t know which. “Just still off from earlier.” 

The detective seemed to accept that. “So, why do you think Lena can help you?” 

She would forever deny the burst of warmth at the realization that yes, Supergirl did call her by her personal name with others. She lied smoothly. “She was working on a device that I believe could help.” 

“Alex is going to be pissed you didn’t report she was building something to do with aliens.” 

////

Lena had never been so glad to see the inside of her parking garage in her life. Though, getting out had reduced the poor door of the squad car to an unsalvageable wreck. “I’m so sorry.” 

The detective laughed. “Yeah, let’s not have you pressing any buttons in the elevator. Come on.” 

Meek was never a word she would have used for herself, or the girl of steel, but it described her as she followed the woman into the elevator. 

“So, want to tell me what’s really going on here?” The detective had hit the stop button and turned to face her. “Because you’re not Supergirl.” 

Lena winced, well… this woman apparently was friends with the hero, and it wasn’t like the cop could actually hurt her while she was in Supergirl’s body. Raising her hands in surrender, she spoke slowly. “I’m not sure how this happened. I was writing an email and then suddenly I’m plummeting to the ground.” 

“Wait,” The detective suddenly grinned brightly. “Are you saying you body swapped with Supergirl?” 

“Yes?” Lena wondered if attempting to fly out of the elevator would be worth the cost of repairs. 

“You’re totally Lena aren’t you!?” The woman sounded far too amused. 

Narrowing her eyes, Lena pulled herself up into a more authoritative stance. “If that’s settled I would like to get my own body back, thank you very much. So, if you would please start this elevator again so that I don’t accidentally punch a hole through it, I would appreciate it.” 

Wheezing slightly, the detective complied. “Your powers aren’t out of whack you just don’t know how to control them. So, the beam didn’t make them fluctuate, it made you swap.” 

“Yes, well at least we know how this happened.” She bit out bitterly. 

Finally, the elevator ride ended and she strode out heading straight for Jess’ desk. She enjoyed the startled look on her secretaries face. Though it was remarkably shocking when the woman came out from around her desk and stood directly in her way. “How can I help you?” 

Lena wondered how on earth to go about this… getting ahold of the real Supergirl sounded like a great idea. “I need to see Ms. Luthor.” 

Jess pulled out her tablet like some sort of weapon. “I’m afraid she’s in the middle of a phone conference with Mr. Wayne. You’ll have to come back later.” 

After this was over, Jess was getting a raise for loyalty. Her human, tiny secretary was staring down an honest to god superhero and a police detective. Clearing her throat, she decided blunt was the best option. “Jess, you’re engaged to a pastry chef, you graduated from Yale, Ms. Danvers has permission to enter that office anytime day or night, and that meeting with Mr. Wayne has been in the works for the last six months. If the company doesn’t get his investment, it will be forced to downsize.” 

Jess looked floored. “What? How did you know all that?” 

The detective cut in. “Look, Jess is it. Seems the girl of steel and your boss have gone and body swapped. So, this is Lena Luthor, and in that office is probably Supergirl. Oh, and I’m Maggie by the way.” 

Jess paled. “But the meeting with Mr.Wayne is critical, we can’t interrupt it.” 

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Lena breathed in deeply. She needed a plan that would get her into that office to bale out the hero from what had to be an utter disaster. “Right, Jess I need you to find something appropriate I can wear to go in as an intern and end that meeting.” 

“That won’t work, the bio locks!” Jess stressed. “You built the door so it won’t open during important meetings in case of more attacks interrupting deals.” 

“Super strength.” Lena said, gesturing to herself. 

Jess’s mouth made an ‘o’. “Right, come on I think one of Lex’s old shirts would fit you. I have some sweat pants that could work if no one bothers to look at your legs.” 

“You know the skirt could work with a dress shirt.” Maggie suggested. 

Lena considered it. “Right, get the shirt.” She ducked into the nearest bathroom and stared at her reflection for a moment. It was honestly surreal to see the superhero staring back at her. Pushing it to the side, she realized the detective had followed her. “Can I help you?”

“Do you know how to get out of the suit? For that matter, do you think you can get that shirt on in a minute without tearing it?” 

“Right, do you know how to get this thing off me?” She asked, accepting the point. 

Maggie just reached up, unsnapping the cape. “I’ve seen you, her, get pulled out of it for medical reasons enough times to have an idea.” 

Lena was relieved at how quick it was to get the top of the suit and cape off of her. She managed to get the boots off all on her own. Jess came darting in with a collared white shirt. It was a fairly humiliating but she let the detective and her assistant get it on her. Jess had grabbed some hair ties and yanked her hair up into a ponytail. 

“What do we do about the shoes?” Jess asked, eyeing her critically. 

Maggie shook her head. “I don’t think we need to deal with it. Guys never look at shoes anyway. Jess, do you have some reading glasses?” 

“Excellent idea.” Jess hurried out of the bathroom. 

Lena felt her face crinkling as she allowed herself to be dragged out of the bathroom. A pair of reading glasses were shoved onto her face and a cup of coffee carefully placed in her hand. She was very careful not to break it. “Let’s hope this shorts out the computer.” 

Plastering a smile on her face, she gripped the door handle to her office. In the shiny door, she caught sight of her reflection. It wasn’t even on purpose when she ripped off the handle in surprise. Deciding to ignore it for the moment, she headed in only to see herself, poring over blueprints, not a call to Wayne in sight. “Kara?” 

It was surreal seeing herself jerk up looking at her and then breathing out in pure relief. “Lena! Oh Rao, I am so sorry.” 

“What happened with Mr. Wayne?” She asked. That was the most important part, not the fact her only friend happened to be a superhero. Her thoughts were racing but she needed to know this first. 

Kara just snorted. “That’s fine, I just channeled my inner Cat. Anyways, Bruce is a softy once you get past his whole playboy and brooding thing. He’s agreed to invest, and I got him to promise to speak on your behalf to Diana Prince, hope you don’t mind.” 

Lena stood there for a moment before laughing. “I don’t mind at all.” 

“Good.” Watching herself fidgeting was odd. “So, you know who I am?”

“I did figure that out between falling from the sky and getting here.” Lena said. “Though I am never flying ever again.” 

Kara looked positively scandalized. “Flying is the most wonderful thing ever! How could you not love it?” 

“Not happening.” She stepped further into the office. “You can get back to flying as much as you like once we’re back where we belong. Any idea’s on that?” 

Kara shrugged, “No, and you have a conference with some Chinese investors in half an hour that we probably shouldn’t cancel. I speak Chinese, so if you tell me what I need to get done, I can probably pull it off for you.” 

“After the investors we’re going to the DEO and getting this fixed.” Lena said, though she was touched Kara was putting her company ahead of all of this. “How do you know anything about investors though?” 

Kara looked embarrassed. “Well, see my family was important on Krypton so I learned how to speak for things like this and well I was Cat’s secretary for two years.” 

Shaking her head, Lena sighed. “Well the relevant files are on the computer. You’re going to have to do the clicking I have so far broken a squad car, my office door and probably more things to come.”


	20. Chapter 20

Lena Luthor was not used to trusting people. Her trust had been taken and abused over and over again. Well, she was done with that. She had exactly two friends, three if she counted her secretary but that tended to make her feel pathetic. Of those two friends, she knew Kara was genuine. She had stood by her side against everything and hadn’t asked for a thing in return. Doubting Kara’s friendship, would be like doubting that the sun would rise. Still, that left her second friend. Well, she was fairly sure she was a friend, Supergirl. 

When it came to the Super things were… complicated. There was their family history, not to mention outside of life saving, they really didn’t interact. So, friend seemed… a stretch. Still, it was the closest word she could use to describe what they were. Supergirl had been kind and she wanted desperately to believe that they could work together, that the hero was as noble as she appeared. In order to do that, she needed a guarantee. After all, if she couldn’t trust family how could she trust an alien who was barely a friend. 

So, she’d made a choice. She needed to know one way or another if she had two allies or one. Even knowing she needed to do this, she felt a twinge of guilt for what she was about to do. However uneasy she may be, she plastered on a relaxed expression and turned towards her guest who’d just alighted on her balcony. “Supergirl!” 

“Ms. Luthor, you wanted to see me?” The blond woman was really as striking as ever. 

Lena knew it was out of character for her, but hopefully the Super would accept it as an odd human thing. Stepping forward, she wrapped her arms around the hero’s neck, pulling her into a slightly awkward hug. Supergirl froze, clearly not having expected it and unsure how to respond. Though she did, to her credit, return it, her entire form softening. Lena despite having been grabbed and flown about by the woman was surprised by how human she felt. 

She used the moment to attach the small bug she’d prepared into the crease underneath the attachment of the cape. It was carefully painted the exact shade as the cape, and with it being on the underside of it and high up she doubted it would be found for some time. “Thank you for rescuing me, again.” She pulled back. 

Supergirl’s cheeks were flushed and there was a distinct stiffness to her. “Of course, it’s what I do. Whole cape and flying thing.” She rubbed the back of her head. 

“Yes, well thank you.” Lena stepped back. “If you ever need my assistance, let me know.” 

“That’s really too nice of you. You don’t owe me anything.” Supergirl rushed to assure her. 

Lena smiled genuinely, she hoped dearly that her faith in the hero wasn’t misplaced. “Well, I won’t take anymore of your time.” 

Supergirl beamed at her. “I always have time for you Ms. Luthor.” She frowned and sighed. “Though there’s a mugging two blocks over I should interrupt. Just send word with Kara if you need to see me.” 

She watched as the hero launched up into the sky. Closing her balcony door, she headed into the office and pulled up the laptop which was linked to the listening devices. After putting on a pair of headphones, she listened to the sound of wind whistling. It was going to be a long night. She pulled up blueprints for a new aiming system for her latest weather satellites. The sound of the hero working was soothing. Lena wondered about the hours the woman had to be putting in, especially if she had a cover identity. However, it seemed to be a slow night. Mostly it was the whistling of wind, the occasional sounds of a traffic problem being cleared. 

Lena gaped in disbelief. Supergirl was literally helping a woman change the tires on her car. Shaking her head, she went back to drawing out circuitry till finally, finally, she heard the sounds of people talking more casually. Turning her attention fully to the laptop, she closed her eyes and listened. 

“Supergirl, why the late patrol?” A female voice questioned. It sounded vaguely familiar to Lena. 

The voice of the hero came through. “Stopped by L-corp to speak to Lena and then decided to do a few loops of the city.” 

A male voice, fairly effeminate but still male, piped up over the low murmuring of humanity. “Did you see the new laser she’s working on right now? It’s beyond state of the ark.” 

Lena’s eyes opened in outrage and she made a note to look into her company’s security. Clearly, a government hacker had gotten in if they even knew about that project. She focused in on the hero’s response. 

“No, she just wanted to say thank you for saving her.” Supergirl stayed quiet for a minute. “Something was off about her tonight though.” 

“What do you mean?” The female voice asked. 

There was the sound of rustling fabric. “I’m not sure, just… she usually is very focused. It seems odd for her to ask to see me just to say thank you.” 

“It’s not like it’s the first time.” The male voice said easily. 

“But that’s when I’m Kara.” Supergirl protested. 

Lena felt her heart skip a beat. There was no polite way to apologize to your only friend for bugging them after they stood by you through imprisonment and false accusation after false accusation. Which meant groveling… that was not the Luthor way but she was willing to do it. Pulling the headphones off her ears, she pulled up the online order form for the pizza place Kara always used. After a moment of consideration, she pulled up the online order form from the flower place she’d used the day before as well. On second thought, she decided it just wouldn’t help. Pulling out her phone, she grimaced as she texted Kara asking her to drop by for a visit.


	21. Chapter 21

“Kara, it’s good to see you!” Lena greeted with a smile. It was only marred slightly by the flush of a low fever that was leaving her clammy. 

“Hey, sorry to drop in on you without calling ahead. I was passing the bakery while I was interviewing the police chief and I saw these chocolate eclairs and I thought of you.” She held up the box of sugary delicious treats. 

Lena felt her stomach roll at the thought of eating. “That was lovely of you, but I’m little under the weather today.” 

Kara’s smile fell. Almost faster than her eye could follow, she must have blinked or something, she was next to her. Soon, Kara’s hand was on her forehead. “Lena you’re running a fever!” 

“It’s not serious.” Lena assured her, touched at the concern. 

“You haven’t eaten, and you have a fever and oh Rao. Humans need rest and liquids to get better. What are you doing at work?” There was a slightly hysterical edge to her voice. 

Lena caught a wildly moving hand in the hopes of calming her friend down from her sudden mania. “I’ll be fine. I’m more than capable of doing my work here today.” 

“You’re sick! You’re supposed to be resting.” Kara protested. 

Standing up, Lena fondly prepared to reassure her friend. It didn’t exactly go as planned. As she stood, her vision blurred and she felt light headed as she swayed. It took a moment to regain her bearings. Kara had wrapped an arm around her and was supporting most of her weight. Lena was thankful her fever had already left her flushed because her reaction to suddenly being in the woman’s arms would have been more noticeable otherwise. 

“That’s it. I’m taking you home.” Kara practically herded her back into her seat. Then, she was a veritable blur of action. Lena accepted she was taking a sick day. She could always work from home. 

Lena had to admit it was startlingly impressive how Kara managed to get Jess to reorganize her schedule and get her packed up and in a car in matter of ten minutes. Sometimes, she forgot that Kara was originally Cat Grant’s assistant. It made sense she’d know exactly how to get a CEO packed off for a sick day. Also, her body had seemed to recognize that she was allowed to be sick and was letting her know how much it need that. She felt heavy and slightly foggy. Still, Kara was a warm presence who Lena had the feeling was just barely resisting the urge to carry her out of the building. 

“Kara, thank you for caring.” Lena said as the car pulled away from the building. 

Kara looked fairly affronted. “Of course I care!” 

Lena huffed, knowing a losing argument when she saw one and allowed her head to rest on Kara’s shoulder. Closing her eyes, she enjoyed the smooth driving of her chauffeur. Maybe she really did need the day off from work. Once she finished going through her emails, she might take a nap. That sounded like exactly what she needed. The car pulled to a stop and she reluctantly opened her eyes and straightened up only to frown. “Kara, this is your apartment?” 

“Of course,” Kara said as if it was obvious. “If I took you to yours, you would just do work and not take care of yourself.” Under her breath, Lena heard something about ‘silly humans’. 

“I couldn’t impose.” She tried. 

Kara just looked at her with the biggest pair of puppy eyes Lena had ever seen in her life. There was no way to say no to that. Thus, she found herself herded up into her friend’s apartment. She was promptly pushed, gently, into the bathroom after being given a pair of sweatpants and large t-shirt with Mickey Mouse on the front with orders to change. Lena stared at the bemused expression on her face in the mirror. She cringed, she looked awful. Her hair was limp, her skin looked pale and clammy, and there was a red flush to her cheeks, making the sickly pallor stand out even more. No wonder Kara was concerned. 

It took her longer than she’d like to admit to change out of her business dress and into the comfy clothing that Kara had given her. She held the collar of the shirt to her nose and breathed in the fruity scent of her friend. Relaxing, she washed her face in the sink and borrowed a hair tie to pull her hair up and out of her face. Waiting till her stomach had settled slightly, she opened the door and stared in surprise at the central area of the apartment. She couldn’t have been in the bathroom that long… could she? 

 

There were bags of groceries sitting on the kitchen counters and it looked like a pharmacy had exploded on the table. She was pretty sure every blanket in the apartment was stacked on the couch with a steaming pot of tea resting on the coffee table in front of it. Her voice came out choked and hoarse. No one had ever put in this kind of effort for her. “Kara… what is all this?” 

Kara, who had been unloading bags, literally zipped to her side faster than a human should be able to move. Lena blinked as she was half carried half led to the couch. Kara quickly wrapped blankets around her tsking under her breath as she made sure she was tucked in with a proper amount of blankets. A mug of tea was pressed into her hands, a thermometer stuffed into her mouth, and worried puppy eyes directed towards her. “Is there anything you need? I called Alex and she said I should make sure you drink plenty of liquids and get some rest.” 

Pulling the thermometer out of her mouth, Lena tilted her head. “You’re sister? Why did you need to call her?” 

“Because she’s a doctor, and she’s human. Oh Rao, humans are so delicate and get all sorts of diseases.” Kara clasped her free hand. “You’re going to get better. Alex promised to come check on you after work already.” 

Lena swallowed thickly and just nodded. She was too full of gratitude to reply. Carefully, she placed the thermometer back in her mouth. Kara seemed to take this as a good sign before zipping to the kitchen and organizing her groceries. There was no denying that Kara was definitely moving too fast to be human. Lena wondered if she should be upset Kara hadn’t told her she wasn’t human. Then again, she was so worried about her she seemed to have forgotten she should be acting human at all. No, she just felt cared for and loved. 

The thermometer beeped which summoned Kara in a gust of wind. She quickly checked the temperature. “You’re running at 99.8… that’s too hot for a human? I’ll go get Alex right now… or I’ll take you to the hospital.” 

“Kara!” Lena reached out grabbing Kara’s arm halting her movement. “It’s alright. That’s a bit high for a human but it’s not seriously so. Why don’t you just sit with me for a while?” 

Her friend’s shoulders deflated with relief. “Right, I can do that.” She dropped down, pulling her feet under her as she curled up next to her on the couch. “I’m sorry, I just…” 

“I’m guessing you didn’t have diseases like this on your planet?” Lena prompted. 

Kara blushed but nodded. “We’d eradicated diseases generations ago. I can’t help but worry about you. You’re all so… fragile.” She turned her large blue eyes full of concern on her. “You have to promise me to take care of yourself. I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to you.” 

Lena shifted leaning her forehead against Kara’s shoulder so she could hide her face. “I promise.”


	22. Assassination Attempt

Lena blinked awake and knew something was wrong. The sheets were scratchy and there was an irritating beeping sound. It didn’t take long to realize she was in a hospital. Pushing herself up to get a better view, she found a nurse at her side. 

“Easy there Ms. Luthor. You’re going to be a bit out of it.” The woman said, decked in a pink set of scrubs. 

She bit back a groan as she felt a sharp pain in her side. Closing her eyes to chase the pain away, she felt her bed being sat up slightly, smart nurse. Focusing in on the woman, she cleared her throat that felt unnaturally thick and dry. “What happened?” 

The nurse handed her a cup of water with a bendy straw and helped her to get a sip. Pulling out her stethoscope, she started marking down her vitals. “What’s the last thing you remember?” 

Lena frowned, she’d been at L-corp. Then lunch, yes, she’d gone to lunch with Kara at that new sushi place. They were out on the patio and then… then nothing. “I was having lunch with a friend.” Her eyes widened. “Is Kara Danvers alright?!” 

The nurse clamped a hand down on her shoulder to keep her from sitting up further. “You’re the only one who was brought into the hospital in connection to the shooting. You took a bullet to the lower left area of your torso. Surgery was required to repair the damage but your prognosis is good.” The woman smiled at her comfortingly. 

Lena relaxed at the realization Kara hadn’t been hurt. Damn, she’d meant to ask Kara out on a proper date this time. There was no way the woman would want to date her now. The Gala she took her to went and got attacked by thieves, even if she had set the thing up as a trap for them it still didn’t look good. Now this happened at a perfectly ordinary lunch get together. Hell, the first time she met Kara was because a plane was crashed in an attempt on her life followed shortly by drones with mounted guns. Then, there were more explosions and an assassin nearly killing the girl’s sister. There wasn’t a world where Kara Danvers wanted to date her, especially after this. “Is the doctor available?” 

The nurse shook her head. “I’m sorry, there was a large accident and all available doctors are assisting. Um… it’s against policy since the doctor hasn’t seen you yet since you woke up but she’s starting to scare us. Could you please control her?” 

“Her?” Lena blanched, her mother hadn’t come to the hospital despite being a fugitive had she? That would be ridiculous. 

“Supergirl…” The nurse glanced over her shoulder. “She’s been pacing in the waiting room ever since she carried you in here. Sometimes, she just stares at the wall like she can see you through it which… I guess she might be able to do. Ut would just make us all feel a lot better if she wasn’t scaring the patients.” 

“Supergirl is in the waiting room, waiting for me?” Lena asked incredulously. 

The nurse smiled. “She’s tenser than a drum. I’m sure you two didn’t mean for anyone to know about the relationship just yet.” Smiling conspiratorially at her, the nurse apparently missed Lena’s completely baffled expression. “We get partners in here like that all the time, they just usually can’t wear a literal hole in the floor.” 

“I wouldn’t mind seeing her.” Lena murmured, completely confounded. Maybe Supergirl needed information from her to help save someone else? Yes, that would make a great deal more sense. 

“Just a minute then. No sitting up any more than the bed lets you. Just hit that button there if you need any help.” With that, the nurse stepped out of the room. 

She barely had time to process any of what had happened before there was an honest to god blur and then Supergirl was standing next to the bed looking absolutely relieved. “Lena!” 

Lena smiled automatically in the presence of the hero. Some of the awe of being in the woman’s presence had passed due to their past interactions. Then again, the hero had risked her life for her on more than one occasion, so a great deal of admiration had taken that awe’s place. Not that the awe was entirely gone. “Supergirl, was there something you needed?” 

The woman of steel blushed and shifted awkwardly on her feet. She looked remarkably human in that moment. Then, she pulled out a bouquet of flowers from behind her back. “I got you these.” 

Gently accepting the flowers Lena ran a finger across the petals. They were white plumerias and were truly lovely. Though, she could see where the hero’s grip had been a bit strong bending the stems part way down. “Thank you, they’re beautiful.” 

Supergirl sat down in the chair next to her bed and let out a sigh. “I’m so glad you’re awake. I heard the doctor saying you’d survive but I couldn’t really believe it till I could see you.” 

Lena looked at the hero curiously. She was so out of her depth that she wasn’t really sure what was going on right now. Still, it felt nice to be looked after and she was going to allow herself a few minutes of it. She smiled at the flowers, they were favorites. Pausing, she considered that. They were favorites and very few people knew that. Looking back up at Supergirl, she noted that the woman was genuinely distressed. 

Her shoulders were slumped, the skin around her eyes was red, her normally perfect hair seemed to be slightly flat. It was a little comforting that even gods among men could still look like crap under hospital lighting. Now that she was looking though, other things were jumping out, like the little scar by her eyebrow. The kindness as she looked back at her, eyes flickering up her frame every few seconds to double check she was in one piece, also stood out to her. 

Reaching out, she grasped Supergirl’s hand, or Kara’s hand. Really, how’d she never noticed? “I’m alright. The nurse said it was a simple through and through.” 

“It was too close. Rao, I was right there and then you were falling and...” The hero ducked her head. “We can get you a bullet proof vest. I’m sure the DEO would clear you for the same fabric they use on my suit. Actually, you could take one of my spare suits. They’re bulletproof and you could wear them underneath things without it looking weird.” 

“This something you offer to all the girls?” Lena smirked as she watched the hero turn a brilliant red as she started to stumble over her words. She took mercy on her after a second. “Relax Kara, I’m just teasing.”


	23. Assassination Version 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm aware that Lillian totally knows who Kara is, but I'm pretending she doesn't in this. Also thanks for the prompt! Thank you all for the lovely comments you've been leaving. Really, it means the world. Lastly sorry for the fact the grammar is probably a bit off in this chapter, I'm kind of in a bit of a rush today.

It had been a good day until the moment she got a text from an unknown number. Lena frowned at the unlisted number. She checked the line in front of her at the little coffee shop. Picking up coffee before visiting a friend was normal right? She wasn’t entirely sure if it was normal or Kara normal. Deciding to ignore the text, she scooped up the newest edition of the planet. Catco may be taking a positive spin on her but it was always wise to stay on top of the press. Of course if something big had happened Jess would have let her know. 

The line moved and Lena ordered her and Kara’s coffees, and paid for the paper. The barista seemed fairly bored till he did a double check at the coffee order. “You wouldn’t happen to be Kara’s friend Lena would you?” 

Lena stared. She’d never been recognized for being someone’s friend before. “Yes, how did you know?” 

The college age barista, who looked like he needed the coffee he was serving more than the customers chuckled. “We all know Kara, she get’s coffee here a couple times a week. Used to get Ms.Grant’s coffee here everyday. Hell, we all have her cell number so she could text us ahead of time so the dragon lady’s coffee was ready already when she got here.” 

It was such a Kara thing that Lena found herself smiling. “And of course you recognized the coffee order. Afterall I doubt most people order pumpkin in February.” 

He just grinned at her as he began to make the coffee with easy practiced motions. “Yup, she’s like the nicest lady. She even tips most days.” 

“How’d you know I was Lena though? I don’t believe she’s brought me a latte more than twice.” She purposely put a twenty in the tip jar. But she was quite curious. Afterall Kara tended to drop by with food and a lecture about not working through her lunch. 

The boy, ‘Rob’ as her name tag declared him grabbed the second paper cup. “Well she talks about you a lot. So pretty lady with dark hair getting Kara’s usual, figured it couldn’t hurt to ask.” 

“She talks about me?” Lena felt her heart beating in her chest. 

He laughed outright. “All the time. We’re all happy she has you. Like normal Kara makes the place brighter. Happy Kara is just…” Eyebrows scrunching he seemed to be searching for words. 

“Effervescent?” Lena suggest knowing exactly what he was talking about. 

Nodding her pressed the lid on the first drink and started finishing off the next. “Exactly.” He gave her a large smile as he pushed over her order. “All it takes is eyes to tell she’s been happier since she met you. So thank you.” 

Lena knows that she looks pleased by what he’s just said. But she accepts the coffee in the cardboard carrier and heads out, paper neatly folded under one arm. In an effort to distract herself from the giddy feeling she knows she needs to have under control before she enters Catco she pulls her phone out. After all Kara’s championing a pro-Lena angle with the paper, does not mean that there aren’t plenty of reporters who would tear her to pieces at the slightest crack. With an internal shrug she opened the text from the unknown number. 

-Leaving loose ends hanging is a dangerous habit. Consider it a lesson that I’m willing to take care of that nosey reporter of yours. -Lillian.-

It was surreal as the pieces and meaning all fell into place, their meaning clear. She’d told Lillian that there was a reporter poking about Cadmus and Lillian. That the reporter knew something. Oh god she’d told her mother that Kara existed. It had been meant as a warning to her mother to be honest. Not...oh god Kara. Lena wasn’t even aware of dropping her phone, the coffee, the newspaper, everything. One minute she was staring down at the text and the next she was running as fast as her skirt and heels allowed. 

Panic welled as everything thundered by her. She didn’t care about how many people she jostled, or the shouts of surprise. If she’d been thinking she could have called the police, or called Kara telling her to get out, to go hide, but she wasn’t thinking. Instead all she could concentrate on was a silent endless chant of Kara, Kara, Kara, Kara. 

Gasping in panic and exertion she came tearing into the newsroom. She’d ignored the elevator for the stairs and felt like her lungs and heart were trying to break free from her chest. But there she was, Kara, standing in front of the window. Lena felt nothing but terror in that moment. She focused in with laser precision as she lunged for Kara. Distantly she heard the glass shattering, and oh god she was too late. It didn’t stop her from tackling Kara sending them both toppling to the ground.

Then it was like the sound got turned back up and the screams started. She didn’t care about them. Desperately gripping Kara’s shoulder’s she ran a hand down the woman’s side. She’d seen the bullet hit. Kara was staring wide eyed at her and gaping, but that wasn’t important. What was important was finding the bullet wound and applying pressure till medics could arrive. 

She didn’t find a hot wet and earth shattering injury. Lena paused as she felt the hole in Kara’s blouse. Blinking in shock she looked down at her hand. Yes, that was a bullet hole in the shirt. But no hot, awful blood spilling out from her side. In a sort of trance she poked her finger through the hole and felt fabric. 

Numbly she looked up at Kara’s gaping face. Reaching ever so slowly she unbuttoned the first button of Kara’s shirt. Just the edge of blue peaking out was enough. Carefully she buttoned it closed once more. Dipping her head she rested it against Kara’s chest. A laugh of relief and at the ridiculousness of the situation bubbled up through her gasping breaths. 

Lena didn’t protest as Kara’s arms encircled her, holding her tightly and offering comfort. God she was an idiot, but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that Kara was alive. A sob broke free and she wondered when she’d started crying.


	24. Red-Gold Kryptonite

Lena had not been expecting her day to go like this. It had been a surprisingly good day. She’d found a new lamp her brother had been working on before he’d gone insane. It was a beautiful swirling gold and red that lit up the room, in warm tones at a simple touch. Of all the silly pretty things her brother could have made she was relieved almost to have a tiny piece of her brother from before in his deterioration left. A part of the kind boy with whom she’d grown up, always making beautiful and brilliant toys. Or well things that they would consider toys. 

She’d smiled when Jess buzzed ahead to let her know Kara Danvers was there. Standing she got up from behind her desk and moved to greet her friend. Kara was beaming and holding a paper bag she was fairly sure had scones in it, based off the sweet smell. Three steps into the room and Kara paused. Tilting her head she looked at the lamp. “That’s beautiful.” 

Lena frowned as Kara started walking towards it slightly mesmerized. A feeling in her gut told her that something was wrong. “Yes, Kara?” She stepped towards her friend and the lamp. 

Kara had already reached it though. Reaching out her fingers touched it ever so gently. The moment she touched it Lena froze as she watched the glowing light from lamp seemingly twist under the skin of Kara’s hand disappearing under her sleeve. Lunging forward she grabbed Kara’s hand yanking her away from the lamp. “KARA! Are you alright, does anything hurt?” 

Kara blinked looking at her, the whites of her eyes a glowing red that faded back even as she stared at her. “Who are you?” 

“Kara?” Lena gripped Kara’s still loose arms and gently pulled at her futily, to get her to move away from the lamp. “Don’t be silly, it’s me, Lena.” 

Trying to move her friend was like trying to move a rock. To make it worse Kara didn’t even seem to be aware that she was trying to move her. She just tilted her head. “Lena? Do I know you.” Frowning deeply Kara looked down at herself and then back up. There was a bit of panic in her voice now. “Who am I?” 

A panicked sob of an emotion she couldn’t name got stuck in her throat. Her training as a Luthor allowed her to swallow it down and focus on the now. She could get drunk or scream or cry later. “Your name is Kara, and I’m your friend. Can you walk with me please?” 

Kara still frowning allowed herself to be pulled further away from the lamp. “Ok friend Lena.” She nodded. “Yes, I will go with you.” 

Lena kept an iron grip on Kara’s forearm and pulled her out of her office. She shut and locked the office door behind her. Whatever that lamp was it apparently should never be around people. She could deal with it later though. For now she needed help and to get Kara help. “Just a bit further Kara.” 

Jess stood up from her desk on alert. “Ms.Luthor is something wrong?” 

“Ms.Luthor? Who’s that?” Kara asked curiously. 

It would have been amusing to see Jess’s eyes widen and her mouth drop open if the circumstances were different. Instead Lena just waved Jess over while keeping her voice calm. “I’m Ms.Luthor, and this is Jess.” 

Kara sounded deeply confused. “But you are Friend Lena are you not?” 

“Yes, I am Lena Luthor. You’re my friend so you call me Lena.” She explained while gently pushing Kara into the elevator along with Jess. Once in she hit the level for the labs. “Jess shut the building down as soon as we hit the appropriate floor please.” 

“Of course Ms.Luthor.” 

“How do you shut a building down? Wouldn’t that hurt the people in it?” Kara asked face clearly showing concern. 

Lena patted Kara’s shoulder. “It means to keep them in so that they’re all safe.” She figured explaining containment practices for escaped gasses or possible terrorists attacks, ect was a bit too much detail. Once they could get Kara down to the lab she could hopefully figure out what was wrong with her friend, and what exactly the cursed lamp had done to her. This was what she got for being nostalgic. 

The elevator dinged causing Kara to jump. It wouldn’t have been a big deal except she literally dented the side of it. Lena and Jess shared a look of disbelief. Now was not the time. “Kara, we’re almost to the lab where we can see why you’ve forgotten some things. It’s perfectly safe, you can trust me.” 

“Of course I can trust you, you’re my friend.” Kara said as she let herself be pulled along, her head was swirling about trying to take everything in. She kept close to Lena’s heels though, seemingly uncomfortable at the idea of being left behind.

Lena pointedly ignored the smug look on Jess’s face. As soon as the lab door closed behind them Jess brandished her tablet and began to shut down the building, quietly. Lena led Kara to a table. “Would you mind jumping up on this?” 

Kara just beamed. “Sure!” And then promptly broke the table in half. She stared at it, then back at Lena. “I didn’t mean to do that.” Then Kara cocked her head to the side and looked at her with an odd look on her face. “Your heart beat is wrong...why is it wrong?” 

“She’s worried about you because you forgot.” Jess cut across clearly noticing that she was incapable of replying. Though heart? How was her heart beat wrong? 

“Right let’s get you into some scrubs so we can check your blood pressure, since the table’s broken you can stand ok?” Lena stepped towards the cabinets she knew scrubs were stored in incase of a chemical leak. 

“Alright.” Kara reached up and fiddled with her glasses. “I’m sorry about the table, I didn’t mean to.” 

Lena smiled softly at her while brandishing a truly hideous pair of scrubs with large garish flowers spread across them. “It’s perfectly fine, I’d been meaning to replace it anyways. Now would you be able to change into this?” 

Kara nodded enthusiastically and reached up to unbutton her shirt. She apparently put a great deal too much force into it causing the thing to essentially rip in half. “Ah...I...why is this happening? I didn’t mean to rip it! Why did it rip?” Kara looked up at her with big blue eyes that were tearing up. 

“You’re fine.” Lena managed to squeak out. Because there standing in front of her in glasses and an updo was Supergirl...a very confused Supergirl with no memories...no memories of how to control of her super powers. That was...that was very bad. She could accidentally hurt someone. Destroying her furniture or building were nothing. “I think I’m going to have to call in a doctor to help though. Jess would you mind getting Kara some of the crackers we keep in the shelves?” 

“Of course Ms.Luthor.” Jess squeaked. 

Lena stepped out of the room after entering the executive code and pulled up Alex Danvers’s phone number. Kara had given it to her for emergencies. This was an emergency, she just prayed the woman could help. It didn’t take long for the woman to answer. 

“Danvers.” 

“Alex, this is Lena Luthor.” She noticed through the glass wall into the lab that Kara could probably hear her based off how she was looking at her curiously. “I’ve got a situation and I believe your expertise could be advantageous.” 

The woman’s tone was suspicious. “What’s happened?” 

Lena wondered how to say this in such a way she wouldn’t upset Kara. Right then, “Your sister was in my office when she touched a lamp my brother had made. It didn’t seem to have any purpose other than interior lighting till she touched it. Her skin and eyes both glowed a red color after touching it and now she can’t remember anything.” 

“Where are you?” Alex demanded. 

“In the lab on the fourteenth floor. If someone could remove the lamp from my office as well that would be appreciated. You should know your sister managed to rip her shirt off after breaking an elevator and a wall.” 

There was a long pause. “Is she...has her behavior been strange?” 

“Other than the lack of memories no, she’s as sweet as always. Currently eating some saltines.” Lena frowned, Alex had sounded scared of something. 

“You said red, are you sure there’s been no increase in aggression, confidence, anything of that nature?” She could hear the sound of car doors closing. Hopefully the woman was on her way. 

Lena tapped her leg. “No, she’s been lovely. I’ve got the building on lockdown, but the code to get through the doors is 7825439541.” 

“Alright, we’re five minutes out. Don’t take her glasses off, they keep her vision and hearing dealable. She’ll go into sensory overload without them if she doesn’t remember how to control them. Try to keep her calm. And...thank you for calling me.” 

“Of course.” Lena swallowed thickly. “She’s my friend.” 

Alex didn’t reply just hanging up. Lena slid her phone back into her pocket and re entered the lab. She smiled at Kara who seemed to have managed to inhale every cracker in the room. “How are you to getting on then?” 

“Great!” Kara declared happily. 

Jess, who’s eyes were still a bit on the large side replied. “Was your call productive Ms.Luthor?” 

“Yes.” She stepped closer to her friend and rested her hand on the side of her arm gently. “Kara, your sister Alex is going to come and get you. She’ll be able to help you get your memories back.” 

Kara looked crushed. “But you’re my friend. You can’t leave me.” 

Jess, damn her, spoke up. “I’m sure Ms.Luthor would be happy to go with you to the treatment facility.” 

Lena shot a quick glare at an unrepentant Jess. Kara squealed with joy and nearly shot into her only managing to stop an inch away...there were skid marks on the floor. “I..I’m sorry, I just wanted to hug you but then…” She was tearing up again. 

How on earth was it possible to be mad at the literally puppy in front of her. “You may not be able to hug me, but I could hug you. Would that be alright?” 

Kara’s smiled shyly at her. “I would love that.” 

Wrapping her arms around her friend she hugged her tightly. Who’d have thought, the most powerful woman on the planet was her friend. Closing her eyes she gave herself a moment. Kara was going to be ok. Alex would be able to fix it. If that damn lamp was made out of some bastardized form of kryptonite as she now suspected they could fix it. She breathed out in relief. It was going to be alright.


	25. Superman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is an hour or so late, youtube and the black hole of 'one more video' happened.

Lena grabbed a piece of the tuna roll and popped it into her mouth. Chewing, she tried not to choke from laughing as Kara complained about her boss. She wondered if the woman could even be properly angry with another human being? Honestly, her irritation and frustration were adorable. “I could always make a few calls you know?” 

Kara waved her hands. “Oh no, don’t do that. I can handle him… he’s just not a nice man.” She pursed her lips. “Still, I’ll get him to come around.” 

“How do you plan to do that? He sounds like a proper toad.” She remarked while using her chopsticks to snipe another tuna roll, really no food left sitting for long in Kara Danvers presence ever lasted long. 

“I’ve got an interview with Bruce Wayne arranged for his business trip to National City next week.” Kara beamed happily. “Depending on if Ms.Kane is with him for the trip I might even get a few words with her. She’s really hard to track down.” 

Lena’s heart lurched. She forced the smile on her face to remain. “How on earth did you manage that?” 

Kara grinned conspiratorially at her. “Well between you and me I used to babysit for Damian when I was in highschool. Bruce is just a big grumpy teddy bear really.” 

“A teddy bear?” Lena managed to get out through her shock. Well, that was far better than she’d assumed. Everyone knew Bruce’s tastes in women and beautiful blonde Kara fit them. However, if she’d been a babysitter well, that hopefully meant the man wouldn’t go and flirt. If he hurt Kara, she’d be buying enough stocks in his company to make him rue the day he’d done so. 

Nodding eagerly, Kara smiled. “Yup, he’s so nice.” She became slightly more serious. “I don’t know why he insists on flirting with people constantly. He’s always so sad and grumpy.” She tilted her head. “I should take him to Build a Bear while he’s here and maybe the movies. He needs more friends.” 

Lena bit her lip, she relaxed. Well, Mr. Wayne was doomed, if Kara wanted to be friends with you, there just wasn’t any getting out of it. Though, she seemed fairly clueless when it came to dating, still… “Would you mind if I tagged along for that? As long as it doesn’t get in the way of your interview of course. I’ve never been to a Build a Bear before.” 

Kara’s eyes practically shone. “Of course you can tag along! Oh, we’ll have so much fun!” 

Grabbing another roll she listened as Kara waxed poetic about all the different types of animals and the hearts and outfits. She resolved to get a golden retriever and dress it like Kara, she could almost guarantee they’d have glasses. Lena was just grabbing one of the crab rolls when she heard the familiar sound of Supergirl landing on her balcony. Looking up she saw the familiar red and blue only to find the wrong Super there. Her face fell into a cool mask. She may like Supergirl, but she did not care for the man of steel. 

Standing she didn’t bother to invite the man in, he just let himself in. Not like Supergirl who after her joke about it not being an entrance had always knocked first. “What can I do for you?” 

The man of steel glanced around the room and seemed surprised to see Kara there, but focused back on her quickly enough. “Just checking in.” 

Kara stood up slowly. “Superman, what are you doing in National city?” She almost sounded hurt, but that had to be her imagination.

Lena considered, maybe a reported who wasn’t Lane could chase him off before he not so subtly threatened her to keep her nose clean. Biting the inside of her cheek she watched curiously, after all Kara was friends with the alien’s cousin. 

“There’s been a lot of Luthor attacks in National City, just checking in that my cousin hasn’t missed anything.” He said while raising a hand in peace. “Not that I doubt her, just I know what Luthor’s are like more than she does.” 

Lena spoke. “Just ask what you came to ask and be done with it.” 

“No.” Kara stepped closer to the hero. “I thought you knew Lex, I don’t remember anything about Lena.” 

Lena grabbed her friend’s hand halting her. This was standard fare, no need for her friend to get on the wrong side of the Super’s. “Look you warned me not to do anything nefarious. Not that it would have stopped me if those were my intentions, but you did warn me. Now, why do you think I’m up to something this time?” She walked over to the side to pour herself a drink. She was going to need it. 

“You threatened her!?” Kara said in disbelief. 

“A reminder that I know Luthors.” He said shoulder’s falling back into his self righteous stance. “And now a plethora of Cadmus attacks, all quite convenient that they started as soon as she arrived here.” 

“Lena’s a hero.” Kara protested vehemently as she stepped straight into the hero’s personal space raising her hand and poking him in the chest with her index finger. “She saved all of the aliens in the city, she’s the one who stopped Lillian. And then she was framed for a crime she didn’t commit. She’s done nothing but good and brave things since she got here and you…” Kara seemed to lose her ability to come up with an appropriate insult. 

Lena stared in awe. She’d known Kara was her friend, that she would defend her even when the evidence was against her. But somehow that was different than scolding an honest to god superhero. One she happened to know Kara looked up to. Touched didn’t even begin to cover it. 

Superman took an honest to god step backwards. “Look I know you consider her a friend, but I considered Lex my friend before he went mad.” 

“Lena is not Lex!” Kara said firmly. She narrowed her eyes. “We are not responsible for the crimes of our families or should I start listing the crimes of house El Kal?” 

“That’s not the same.” Superman protested. Or Kal...

“It’s every bit the same.” Kara said firmly, anger clear in her voice. Lena had never heard that deathly calm and serious tone before from her friend. “House El knew that Krypton was dying and refused to tell the people that the council had elected to ignore it. House El knew and was sworn to uphold the law yet Jor-El, your father broke the codex. He and Zor-El built pods to carry their children away from a planet they were unwilling to save. Astra In-Ze could have saved the planet but she and her men were sentenced to Fort Rozz by house El. House El knew and they did nothing but save their own children. So Krypton died with everyone still on it. Even if the planet couldn’t have been saved the people could have. There were treaties and ships that could have saved them. But because house El upheld a ruling they knew to be wrong they all died.” 

“Kara….” Superman reached out as if to touch her. 

She just slapped his hand away. “No. You don’t get to stand there and condemn people because of their family. If you do that then our house, the house of El holds far more blood on it’s hands than any human on this planet. Do you think Krypton was the only planet to perish when it blew? Daxam is gone, every planet in the system was if not destroyed grievously harmed.” Jabbing her finger more solidly into Superman’s chest she continued. “You are not a god Kal-El, you do not get to judge. You help after the decision is made.” She breathed out heavily. “Get out.” 

“Kara,” He sounded positively broken as he reached out as if to touch her again. 

Once more she batted his hand away. “Kal you don’t get to come to this city, and judge someone for the crime of the name they hold. Leave, you are not welcome here, at least not till you’ve apologized and meant it.” She dropped her hands on her hips and glared at him. 

He seemed to falter and then turned and in a blur was gone. 

Lena stared as Kara’s shoulder’s slumped. She’d...Stepping forward she held out the drink she’d poured for herself. 

Kara accepted it and knocked it back. Her face grimaced as she gagged a second later. “Oh Rao that is awful, what is that?” 

“Whiskey.” Lena said staring at her friend in awe. “Why...why did you do that for me?” 

She looked at her and oh she looked like she was carrying a world on her shoulders. Lena supposed in a way she did. Kara spoke though and just sounded tired. “He doesn’t get to come here and talk to you like that. He doesn’t get to play god. Being a hero means giving aid, using your powers to help. Not judging those who’ve done nothing wrong.” 

“I...thank you.” Lena wiped at where she could feel herself tearing up. “You didn’t have to do that though.” 

“Yes I did.” She said decisively. 

Lena shook her head. “May I hug you?” 

Kara’s face softened and she stepped in wrapping her arms around her and enveloping her in warmth. “Always.” 

Lena chuckled as she breathed in the feeling and smell of her friend. “So Supergirl huh?”


	26. Crossover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm a super nerd and love basically all the DC tv shows on right now....the movies though...oh god the movies...But the tv shows for all their flaws are still awesome! So I went what the heck and decided a crossover one of these was inevitable. And honestly, I love Thea Queen.

Thea winced as Caitlin stitched up the gash in her leg from where a Dominator had clipped her. The mucus on the aliens made the pain receptors hyper aware. Or, at least that was what she got from the nerd team babbling. What it meant was that despite League of Assassin training, she was having a hard time resisting slapping Caitlin’s hands away from her aching leg. In an effort to distract herself, she looked over to where her brother was arguing with Supergirl… again… because apparently he was as much of an ass as always. 

It took a moment for her to realize they weren’t arguing. In fact… was that a handshake? Oh..oh no, nothing good could come out of her brother looking that pleased. He was up to something and it wasn’t attempting to sleep with yet another woman. Which meant overprotective older brother tendencies. She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms as he approached her. Supergirl smiling while hanging behind his shoulder was not improving her mood. 

“Speedy.” Oliver started, the condescension already wafting from him.

“No.” She glared at him. “I’m staying right here. The planet is being invaded and I’m not letting you ship me off to some ‘secure’ location. It won’t be secure if we fail to stop them.” 

Oliver moved so he was beside her. “You’re hurt and fighting aliens while you can barely walk is just going to get you killed. Supergirl’s universe is safe right now.” 

Supergirl just grinned at her. “Some of the people I care about could use some added protection which you’re obviously capable of giving. I mean, my sister is a secret agent and can take care of herself. Still, sometimes there are human threats to very human people I care for and you could help there more than here. It would be great actually because I had to leave behind one of my friends who has some very human problems. She’s saved everyone and I hate to leave her alone. That’s just not okay, so really...” 

Oliver raised his hand ending the babbling. “What Supergirl means is that her ally Lena Luthor could use protection against human threats which you will be capable of handling.” 

“No.” Thea grit out between clenched teeth. She wasn’t going to some alternate Earth because Supergirl wanted her friend to have a babysitter. Or, because her brother didn’t want her in danger. “That’s not happening.” 

////

Lena was going over weekly reports while Jess took notes on memos that would need to be sent out that day. It was an effective way to not think about Kara… or Supergirl… or the fact neither of her friends had stopped by to so much as greet her since she’d betrayed her mother. Their lack of appearance spread tendrils of doubt and pain through her with every passing hour. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she attempted to purge these thoughts from her mind. She had a company to run, one that was being rocked by scandal, again, thanks to her mother. 

Jess let out a scream as she toppled over and into the wall. Snapping her head up, Lena stared as a portal, an honest to god portal, opened up in the middle of her office. Standing up, she made her way around her desk. It was similar to the one that had interrupted the Cyborg and Supergirl in her lobby. She had no idea if it was dangerous or where it lead. “Jess, call the FBI.” 

“Yes ma’am!” Jess yelped as she skirted round the edge of the thing before exiting her office. 

Lena felt a childish desire to touch the shimmering air but resisted. It would have been monumentally stupid to do so. A red form came toppling out of the portal. Staring down at what she realized was a person in some sort of red costume with a bow and arrow, Lena opened her mouth to say something. The person/alien/individual cut her off, yelling at the portal. 

“Oh fuck you Oliver! You’re going to regret the day you were born when I get back home. Don’t think I’m not going to find a way to hurt you for this too Supergirl!” The irate red clad girl yelled. A black duffle bag came flying out of the portal and into the girl’s arms. “Don’t you dare close this portal Cisco!” The portal closed despite the expletives the girl had been reduced to out of sheer outrage. 

Lena leaned against her desk so that her hand was resting over one of the panic buttons hidden throughout her office. Raising an eyebrow at the strangely dressed girl, she cleared her throat. “I don’t remember scheduling a meeting today that involved portals.” 

The girl looked at her sharply and seemed to deflate. “Lena Luthor?” 

“That is my name, and you are?” She asked, smirking slightly as the girl didn’t make any aggressive moves despite clearly being armed. 

With some difficulty and a slight limp, the girl stood up and brushed herself off casually. A defeated sigh escaped her mouth as she pulled her hood and mask off her face. “Thea Queen, your over protective alien girlfriend thought you could use some protection while she’s off fighting the Dominators.” The girl’s sharp features narrowed and she glared. “My brother seemed to think a simple flesh wound meant I couldn’t help fight.” 

Lena blinked. “I’m sorry what?” 

The girl, Thea just groaned and rolled her eyes. “Of course, stupid hero types never telling anyone anything.” Sticking a hand on her hip, she began speaking. “The multiverse theory is real. I’m from earth 1 this is….I’m not sure which earth this is numberwise. Supergirl is currently on earth 1 because we’re being invaded by an alien race known as the Dominators. Which… who names themselves that? Anyways, I got hit, didn’t even need a blood transfusion, but it was decided, against my will, that I should be benched. Supergirl suggested that while not up for alien threats, I was still up for human threats and that you,” Thea pointed at Lena’s chest, “needed all the help you could get. Also the words ‘wonderful’, ‘brilliant’, ‘heroic’, and a lot of pouting was used.” 

Lena sighed, this was her life. One thing in that rant had stuck out to her though. “Supergirl sent you to protect me?” 

“Yup, something about everyone she cared for being connected to some secret government organization that could protect them except for you. Basically, you’re stuck with me. They have to open a portal near you eventually and I’m not missing it.” Thea stared at her challengingly. 

“Why exactly should I not have my security escort you outside of this building?” Lena asked while considering the red leather clad woman. 

Thea just grinned. “Because I’ve only know Supergirl for a couple of days and I can already tell you that her pout is lethal and if you kick me out you’ll be stuck with it. Not to mention, you have an assassin problem. I’m trained by the League of Assassins.” The girl glanced down at her clothing. “Do you have someplace I can change?” 

“You’re an assassin?” Lena asked sharply, resisting the urge to hit her panic button narrowly. 

“No, well… My father,” she spat the word father, “is a murderous bastard and head of the League. He trained me. I don't work for the League.” 

“So, you’re human?” Lena asked cautiously. 

Thea waved her hand. “Of course I’m human. Our earth is sane and the Dominators are the first aliens we’ve dealt with ever. Do you guys really have a green martian?” 

////

Lena had found that Thea Queen might just be the most useful non-employee she has ever had. The girl was magic at PR and managing a massive company. Lena had also learned enough about what passed as superheros on other earths to feel incredibly blessed that Supergirl was on theirs. It was like having a second her to help with administrative tasks. “I am still surprised you didn’t go to business school.” 

Thea looked up from the laptop she’d been typing away on hurriedly. “I’m a Queen, I grew up with money. I have hands on experience with the club and then basically running the Mayor's office.” She shrugged. “You learn a lot.” 

“I could always find a permanent position for you if you change your mind about returning to your world.” Lena pointed out to her. At the moment, they were saying that Thea was an intern who was shadowing her, but honestly she’d make a fabulous PR manager or administrative assistant. 

Thea looked up from her work. “Would you leave L-corp without redeeming it?” 

“No.” Lena knew it was a losing battle. 

“I can’t leave my world when my father is still a bastard making people’s lives miserable.” She grinned mischievously, “Also, I need to teach my brother a lesson about ditching me in alternate universes ‘for my own good’.” 

Lena chuckled at that. “Any hints on what to do with Supergirl? I’m not sure I want to encourage her sending trained assassins to protect me.” 

“She’s pretty badass. She can knock every hero on earth on their asses even when we’re all working together. Still, you’re an untrained human to her, like… you’re squishy as far as she’s concerned. I on the other hand am a trained and willing member of the hero team. It’s different, sorta.” She shrugged. “Honestly, Supergirl is too sweet not to beg for forgiveness if you tell her it was crossing a line.” 

“A Super isn’t going to beg for forgiveness from a Luthor.” Lena said, leaning back in her chair. “Our families have a history of enmity. Haven’t you realized yet, the Luthor’s are the villains in this world.” 

“That’s bullshit.” Thea remarked. “I’ve killed people, my brother has killed people, Sara has killed people, Mick is literally a super villain, Barry went and played god and screwed us all over in the process, but we’re still hero’s. Because despite the shit that our families, and we ourselves have done we choose to fight for what’s right. So, buck up, you haven’t even murdered anyone. If Supergirl is willing to work with vigilantes that had serial killer phases and consider them friends, you don’t even rank on the villain scale.” 

Lena paused. “What do you mean you’ve all killed people?” 

“Evil brainwashing father in my case. That and sometimes you can’t stop a person without killing them. Sara worked for the League for years, and Oliver… well, he’s complicated.” Thea spun a pen between her fingers. “The point being, the line between villain and hero is thin. Today, you’re a villain, tomorrow you’re a hero. Supergirl has the power not to dance that line as often or as deeply as us humans do. However, that doesn’t mean she doesn’t understand. I’ve only known her a couple of days and I know that. You actually know her, you should know that more than I do.” 

“I don’t really know her.” Lena said sadly. 

Thea burst into laughter. At Lena’s confused expression Thea waved her hand. “Look, I can guarantee you that you know her alter ego and that you’re friends.” 

Lena frowned. “What? Why would she risk that, it would be… ridiculous.” 

“Heros can’t resist being friends with people with both sides of themselves. It’s why secret identities are mostly useless. Sometimes, I think Sara has the right idea.” Thea grinned. “Tell me you’re not at least acquainted with a blonde haired, blue eyed woman who is idealistic, compassionate, and ridiculously nice?” 

Lena gaped, there was no way. Sunny Kara Danvers couldn’t possibly be a superhero… could she? It would be just like Kara to do something as foolish as befriending someone that had contact with Supergirl. “That’s…” 

“Exactly.” Thea nodded solemnly. “Told you. Secret Identities are never as hard to figure out as you’d assume. The beauty of them is that the alter ego has to be the sort you’d never picture being a hero or vigilante. The key is that you never associate the two sides together.” 

“It’s so obvious.” She murmured. “How did I miss that?” 

“Because you never compared Kara to Supergirl.” Thea said simply, “Or at least not in a way that would imply they’re the same.” 

Lena ran through her past thoughts on the two and noticed exactly the failure to compare properly that Thea was talking about. “Are you sure you don’t want a permanent position here?” 

“I’ve got a family and a life to go back to. How do you feel about a yearly workcation?” Thea asked curiously. 

“I’d say I would be happy to have you.” Lena stood up walking over and picking up her take out menus. “How do you feel about thai and some planning on how to make our respective heros regret introducing us?”


	27. Chinese Food

Lena pulled her coat tight around her as she stepped into the hole in the wall Chinese place Kara adored. She’d agreed to pick up their order on her way over to the apartment. Kara had texted her that she’d placed the order already. Stepping up the counter, she pulled out her wallet. “Order for Kara Danvers.” 

The tired looking store owner turned and grabbed a giant paper bag with the scent of food wafting out of it. “Cash or credit?” 

Lena handed over her card and shook her head in disbelief at the amount of food. If she hadn’t of known how Kara was when she was hungry, she would have thought there’d been a mistake. She frowned slightly as she saw the name on the bag. “This is the wrong order. I’m picking up the order under the name Kara Danvers.” 

The lady sighed and grabbed the tag on the side of the bag. “It’s the right one. Her regular and a side order of mongolian beef.” With some irritation the woman handed her back her card. “Next!” 

Lena stared at the large writing of ‘Supergirl’ across the bag. Well, the hero would probably be getting their order then. She shrugged, it wasn’t a big deal and standing through the line once more only to deal with the surly woman didn’t seem worth it. Next time Supergirl dropped by her balcony she’d apologize.

////

Lena stared at the latte in either hand. Her latte with an extra shot of espresso had a ‘Lena.L’ written on the side in sharpie. There was even a little heart by her name which was touching. In her other hand was the pumpkin and sugar monstrosity that Kara loved. Written in sharpie on the side was ‘Supergirl’, there was even a little Super crest drawn at the end. Shaking her head, she headed towards Catco, she was going to have to experiment. 

////

Calling in a pizza order, Lena considered. “I’d like Supergirl’s regular and a small mushroom and chicken.” 

Thirty minutes later when Kara’s regular order and her small pizza arrived, Lena just laughed and gave the delivery boy a large tip. Pulling out her phone, she texted Kara to see if she wanted to drop by for some food.


	28. Kara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! First off thank you all for reading and commenting and basically being awesome! Your kind words have meant the world. Second a lot of you have asked that I continue various chapters of this...basically someone has asked for a continuation of almost every chapter. I'm...I'm so burnt out on this scenario. I mean I've loved doing this but never again am I writing the same scenario everyday for a month...there is only so much one's imagination can do. So sadly I don't see myself continuing any of these anytime soon. That said I'll probably end up including idea's from these into future oneshots and short things. 
> 
> I've had a couple prompts for this fandom that I'll probably work on some in the next week or so. Just not going to be posting something everyday. Well probably, who knows I tend to get a bit carried away with the writing thing. Currently I have a draft from Jess's point of view that I'll probably be posting in the next few days. Anyways hope to see and hear from you all in the future! This has been a blast, well when I wasn't banging my head on a desk and asking why'd I'd decided to do it. But that's just the writing process really. Thanks for reading!

Lena looked up from her chess board when she heard Kara coming back into her office. “Did you forget something?” She asked surprised to see her friend back just minutes after she’d left.

“No...yes..” Kara twisted her hands together. “You’re my friend, and you said you’ve never had a friend you could depend on before. Heck, that you’ve never had family like that and I...I need to tell you something.” 

“Kara, whatever it is you can tell me.” Lena prayed silently and with all her heart she wasn’t about to find out Kara had been using her only for her conscious to get the better of her. 

“I..” Kara’s hands uselessly reached up the neck of her dress before lowering again. “It’s not that I don’t trust you, or that you’re a Luthor. It was never about that. It’s just...I don’t tell anyone. The Danvers taught me how to fit in how to not be noticed, how to never tell. Don’t get great grades because people notice the excellent students. Even when math and science were a joke I had to get questions wrong. Never the same amount, I had an algorithm for deciding on the percentage for each test so they weren’t all the same. Afterall getting 92% everytime is suspicious. I couldn’t stand up for myself against bullies because what if I lost control? What if someone paid attention? Everyone get’s teased, the kids who stand up get noticed. Alex would try and help me, but I was her weird new sister.” 

There was a twisted up sort of pain in Kara’s voice that had Lena deeply concerned. She’d never heard anything like it before. The closest being when she’d told her about being adopted, about how her parents had died. Standing slowly she reached out grasping Kara’s nervously flailing hands. Something was very wrong. Sunny Kara Danvers should never have had to hide. Who let’s their kid get bullied? Lena had been under the impression that the Danvers were model adoptive parents. She was revising that assessment with every word out of Kara’s mouth. “Kara, it’s alright. I’m right here.” 

Kara breathed out and gave her a sort of helpless look. Even more concerned Lena pulled her down onto the couch where just minutes ago they’d been happily chatting. Well she’d been flirting aggressively but well Kara never seemed to notice that. But it seemed hours ago by this change in her friend's demeanor. “Just breath, you can tell me whatever you need to.” 

Finally Kara looked up at her with pleading eyes and squeezed her hands. “I’m not human Lena.” 

Her breath caught in her throat. She could feel her eyes widening as several things that had always not quite clicked about her friend snapped into place. Not interrupting she just squeezed Kara’s hands back as she continued to speak. 

“I was born or well...there isn’t a word really for it in English. My people used something called the Codex for reproduction. A couple would apply for a child and their DNA would be genetically modified and used to create a child in a pod. But I was born Kara Zor-El, daughter of Alura In-Ze and Zor-El of the great and noble house of El.” Despite the waiver, and distinct wetness of her tearing up, but she could hear the pride in Kara’s tone. “My mother Alura was a high judge and my father a scientist.” She laughed, “they’d have liked you. House El was a house of scientists. But our planet was dying, no one knew but it was. When I was thirteen the quakes that had been getting worse. My mother woke me in the middle of the night and brought me to my uncle’s science lab. My baby cousin and I were put into pods that would get us off planet. My mother told me I had to protect Kal, keep the two of us alive. And then they launched us.”

Kara’s eyes seemed to be looking at something only she could see. “I watched as my planet exploded. The shockwave knocked me off course. I ended up in a region of space where time doesn’t flow. It’s...I remember the blackness, I remember screaming and never ending dreams of my entire world being destroyed.” She was shaking slightly and Lena could only grip harder onto her friend. “But then something changed. I’m not sure what but my pod was knocked free. I ended up here.” 

“Your cousin?” Lena could barely bring herself to ask, she had suspicions but this... 

“I’d been in a place where time did not exist for twenty five years. He was all grown up, more human than anything else. But he was just out of college and couldn’t take me in. So he brought me to the Danvers.” Kara smiled though it didn’t quite reach her eyes. “They were scientists who’d helped him with his non-human abilities. And they agreed to take me in. For safety from people like Cadmus I barely saw Kal again. We message a lot though. But I didn’t speak english, or know anything about human culture. The Danvers are good people.” Kara looked up clearly making sure she understood that the Danvers truly were ‘good’.

“So they tried to make you fit in.” Lena said wincing internally. It made sense in a way, when you have a strange child making sure they fit in was the quickest form of protection. Especially with what she knew of Cadmus and other anti-alien organization a small alien girl would have been so incredibly vulnerable. 

Kara nodded. “Everything was so loud, and I could see things no one else could and it hurt, it was just too much.” Touching the side of her glasses Kara smiled. “Jeremiah made these for me. They help block out the extra information.” 

“So you don’t really need them?” Lena asked curiously. 

“No.” She shook her head. “I would go crazy without them though, at least in the city like here. There’s just so much noise sometimes I have to close it out. But everything was just so strange. I spoke twelve languages when I arrived and none of them were spoken here. People dressed funny and did things that just weren’t done at home. Rao human’s obsession with sex is still strange to me. The counselor had me sent to a specialist after I had sensory overload three times in a day at school. They diagnosed me with autism. I think...I think part of that was what I am and part of it that I was so confused.” 

“You said you were bullied?” Lena wished she could destroy every person who had hurt this woman before her when she was young and vulnerable and lost. 

Kara snorted. “Until Alex broke her hand on the face of the worst of them. Then well, I hit a growth spurt a few months after that and got, well.” She gestured at her general chest area. 

“And then your tormentors turned into suitors?” Lena said with a wince. She remembered the awkward years of highschool quite well. Private boarding school did not mean she’d been spared that horrible rite of passage. 

“Yeah.” She gave her a slightly worried look. “It wasn’t all bad of course. I’ve always loved learning and there’s just so much about humans I was always finding out. But I didn’t really have any friends till I started working at Catco.” She bit her lip. “It was just if you’re that close to someone there’s a risk they’ll find out. That you’ll slip in front of them. I mean I could hurt someone if I messed up even once. It’s just dangerous. But then I sorta got the hang of it and let myself have friends. But telling people is...It’s dangerous.” 

“I’d never tell anyone, you’re safe.” Lena assured her. 

Shaking her head Kara sounded pained. “That’s not it. I know you won’t. But knowing about me, it’s dangerous. Because...because I’m Supergirl.” 

Lena felt her heart pounding, she’d guessed not long into the rambling but still. Mainly just ached for what Kara had to have gone through, still be going through.

“And that means I have enemies, enemies that would hurt you if they knew that you knew.” There was an intense look as Kara leaned forward slightly. “I’m sorry for telling you, it’s all so complicated. But I couldn’t not tell you. Because I know what it’s like for friends to keep things from me. Even when they don’t mean it to hurt it hurts. And I can’t...I can’t do that to you.” 

Lena lunged hugging her friend tightly. She could feel Kara crying into her shoulder. “Thank you. Thank you so much.” She ran her hand up and down her friend’s back in a soothing manner waiting for her to calm down. Reluctantly she released her. 

Kara wiped at her eyes and sniffled. “Gosh, I’m a mess.” 

“Well you did just rush through a lot of emotional information.” Lena teased gently. She considered and decided she didn’t want to leave her friend’s side. “Is there any alcohol that works on you?” 

Kara blinked and tilted her head. “Yes, it’s deadly to humans though.” 

“Noted.” Lena rolled her eyes, because of course it was. “Go get a bottle of your alien drink of choice and meet me back at my apartment. This conversation requires being less than sober.” 

////

Lena giggled into her bottle of tequila. “So the robot sang off key for the entire day?” She gasped out between giggles. 

Kara nodded wildly a bright smile on her face as she snorted. “And they couldn’t figure out how to fix it because I put the virus in the motion controls not the vocalization protocols.” 

Slumping against Kara’s shoulder Lena took another sip out of her bottle. She lolled her head to the side and stared at the slightly glowing beverage in the dark blue bottle that Kara had brought. “You were a little shit.” She snorted. “An adorable alien little shit.” 

Kara poked the side of her cheek. “You dyed Lex’s underwear hot pink.” She choked on her laughter. 

Lena dissolved into laughter as well. “He was too embarrassed to tell anyone so he wore them for a week.” Her voice squeaked by the end.

“He sounds like a good brother.” Kara said seriously. “I’m sorry he went crazy.” 

She tilted her head and sloppily kissed Kara’s cheek. “I’m sorry your aunt went crazy.” 

“We should make a club!” Kara said suddenly sounding excited. “Like...an association of people who’s relatives went crazy and tried to murder them, but we still love them because...just because how do you stop loving someone?” 

Lena’s face furrowed. “The APWRWCTMT? That’s far too long. Maybe the Tragic Backstory Club?” 

Humming Kara took a long drink from her bottle. “Winn’ll join up of course.” 

“I think a couple of your hero friends from earth 1 should as well. Really I’ve never felt fortunate that my brother didn’t brainwash me before.” Lena shivered at the horror of Malcolm Merlyn. Why was that man still alive? She appreciated that some of the earth 1 hero’s were willing to put an end to threats though. “Is it bad I wish Lex was dead sometimes?” 

Kara turned cradling her head between her hands, dropping her bottle somewhere. “Never! You just want him to stop messing up your memories of the Lex you love.” Her eyes flickered down. “I was so angry with my aunt for not letting me keep my perfect image of her. It was awful but almost a relief when she wasn’t my enemy anymore. So if that makes you bad, I’m just as bad.” 

“Oh Kara.” Lena leaned in and pressed a kiss to Kara’s forehead. “You’re the bestest person I’ve ever met.” 

////

Lena woke up with a low groan. Dear god she felt worse than she had the day after Lex’s trial. Cracking her eyes open she realized she was on the floor using Kara as a pillow. God...She fumbled shoving her hand into her pocket. Pulling out her phone she hit the number one on her speed dial and squeezed her eyes shut as she heard the ringing. 

“Ms.Luthor?” Jess’s voice came through. 

She didn’t bother with an apology for calling early. “Jess, I need you to cancel my day. Just cancel and reschedule everything.” Lena felt a particularly sharp stabbing in her head. “Then I need you to pick up enough hangover for a soccer team. Just...a lot of food. And aspirin, please bring aspirin.” 

“Are you alright Ms.Luthor?” 

Lena winced at the sound of the other woman’s voice. “And a sunlamp, bring a sunlamp. Oh and coffee.” 

She was too hungover to deal with the slightly amused sound of Jess’s voice. “Right away Ms.Luthor.” 

Lena just hung up. Dropping her phone on the ground, she buried her face back into Kara’s chest. She knew that later she’d be mortified but right now, Kara was warm and comfortable and she couldn’t be bothered with anything else. Certainly not the fact she was sure that damned alien drink had burned a hole in her floor. But she was too hungover to try and think of what to say to the apartment manager about that. Her mind went blissfully blank as Kara’s hand settled on her temple gently rubbing at her headache. This, this was good.


End file.
